She'll Eat You Alive
by darolinesalvatore
Summary: Amara Stackhouse. Sookie's best friend and cousin. The image of innocence and purity, what happens when she comes back to Bon Temps and catches the eye of a certain Viking? Eric Northman, dangerous and seductive, what begins as a innocent flirt soon erupts into lust and dominance for her mind, body and soul. Will she be able to survive? And will he be able to claim her? Eric/OC
1. Escape from dragon house

I drive along the road back to my home, it had been a year since I had been here, a year since my parents had died. I was going to live with my cousins Sookie and Jason, I hadn't seen them since last holidays. Sookie and I talked on the phone alot, she was currently dating a vampire named Bill, and that's why I was coming home.

As I pass a house I see Sookie and Jason outside with a crowd, I stop my car getting out and running over to them. It was then I noticed that Jason was in handcuffs. "What the hell is going on?" I asked braking through the crowd.

"Amara?" Sookie said with tears in her eyes, she wraps her arms around me sobbing a little.

"Why is Jason in the back seat of a cop car?" I look at him as he stares back with a sorrow look, "What is going on Sookie?"

"They think Jason killed Dawn..." She spoke quietly, "I know he didn't do it! It's not Jason!" She shook her head, "I found her... she was so cold"

I wrap my arms around her as she cries, "It'll be okay Sookie, we'll get Jason out of this I promise"

I then see Sam the owner of Merlotte's walk up to us, "Came as soon as I heard.." He said to Sookie, he then looked at me and furrowed his brows, "Amara?"

"Sam" I nodded, "Look we can do catch ups later, we just need to focus on getting Jason the hell out of there"

"I should probably shut the bar down for the day"

Sookie shook her head, "All that'll do is deny people a good, stiff drink on the day they could use it the most"

I looked up at the sky, she was right. The sun was blazing down on us, it was very hot. Luckily I was wearing my floral singlet and mini shorts, "I'm gonna come to work today, I can't be sitting at home thinking about it" Sookie looks at me, "We both can't... and I don't want your first day back at home to be like this either"

"The bar will be kept open then" Sam nodded.

"Does gran know about this?" I asked.

"It's Bon Temps... she'll know" Sam answered.

Sookie shook her head, "I need to talk to her about Jason and everything..." She looks up at me, "I'm so sorry Amara, you probably didn't wanna come home to this"

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Sookie, you and Jason are my family, whatever trouble you get in too, I'm involved..." She gives me a sad smile.

"Excuse us"

I look behind me seeing a couple of people carrying a body bag, I gently push Sookie out of the way and let them walk past, Sookie had terror in her eyes and I didn't blame her. She found her friend dead and apparently her brother did it.

"You don't have to be careful, it's not like you'll hurt her" One of the men chuckles taking her body to the can, I cringe hearing the rude comments. The people in this town haven't changed one bit.

"We should probably go see gran" I say to Sookie.

She nods, "Yeah.."

* * *

Walking into my old home with my suitcases trailing behind me I walk into the kitchen seeing gran sitting there, "Hey gran" Sookie announces.

Gran looks up at both of us and stands up wobbling over to me and embracing me into a hug, "He didn't do it you know..." She spoke, "I know Jason... he may be alot of things but he's not a murderer"

"I know"

Gran cups my face and kisses my cheek, "I'm so sorry you had to come back in bad circumstances Amara, but this is God's plan for us... it might be a bad plan, but it is. And everything will work out in the end" She sadly smiles kissing my cheek. "It's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back grams, I will help you both with whatever is going on" I nodded.

"In all the years that I've lived in Bon Temps I can't recall but... two maybe three murders? And now their are three in one week? People aint gonna stand for it, and if the police can't find the person that did it, they're gonna find Jason. He needs both of your help"

"Gran, how are we supposed to..." Sookie starts but gran interrupts her, "Use the gift that god gave you Sookie. Listen in on people, keep your ears open. Your bound to hear somethin" Grams responded.

She then looks over to me, "Use your instincts Amara... your good at that" She smiled, "And your persuasion..." She breathes, "I know that you can read people like that" She clicks her fingers. She then looks at the both of us, "He's your family girls"

* * *

Sitting in Merlotte's I play with the straw on my drink, I see Tara walk in and put her apron on, she sends me a smile as she walks up to me, "Well look at what the cat dragged in... fucking Amara Stackhouse" She laughed hugging me. She then looks down at my outfit, "Damn girl, you gotta date or something?"

I shook my head laughing, "Nope.. but thank you"

I then saw Jason walk in and I stand up walking straight towards him, "Jason you tell me the truth, did you kill that girl?" I asked.

He widened his eyes, "And hello to you too cous, how you been?" He rolled his eyes and walked away, I shook my head as I watched him bang into Sookie.

I look to the door seeing the man that Sookie had been telling me about... Bill. I tilt my head examining him, he looked vampire most defiantly. Crap. My cousin was dealing with a blood sucker.

As they talk, Sookie comes up to me with Bill, "Bill this is my cousin Amara... Amara, Bill" She introduces us and for some reason, I feel like I know him. We shake hands, and his hands were so so cold.

"Hi..." I trailed off, "Nice to finally meet you"

I think he had the same feeling, "You too, it's an honour to meet more of Sookie's family" He smiled.

"We're gonna go to this bar called Fangtasia" Sookie told me, "Do you wanna come? I've been hearing people talking about it and it could help with Jason's case"

I think, "It's a vampire bar?"

Bill nods, "It could be dangerous"

"Your going?" I asked.

"Yes" He nodded.

I let out a breath. "Oh thank god, okay... but I need to get changed"

Sookie turns to Bill, "We'll meet you at my place in an hour okay?" I turned out of their conversation until Sookie left to tell Sam that she was leaving, which left Bill and I alone.

He kept staring at me in this sort of way that made me feel intrigued, I felt like I known him, but where from? That's the million dollar question.

* * *

We sit in the car driving to Fangtasia, it was an awkward silence and for some strange reason I wasn't afraid. I had met a few vampires in my life but I had never gotten bitten.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sookie asked Bill.

He sighed, he then looked at me and then at Sookie, "You both look like vampire bait"

"I'm sorry what now? Vampire bait" I scoffed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What your wearing" He responded.

I looked down to my white skirt and light grey shirt, some cleavage was out but not enough to say that I was a slut, I was also wearing low flats and my hair was down, Sookie was wearing a floral dress. She kinda reminded me of strawberry shortcake.

"Are you saying that I look nice?" Sookie bats her eyelashes.

Bill looks at her, "Doesn't matter what I think, this isn't a date"

I raised my eyebrows, back to the awkward silence.

* * *

We approach the door at Fangtasia, there was a bouncer in a black t-shirt with his arms crossed. Bill, Sookie and I approach the door, they were both holding hands and I was on my own. As we walk into the club the walls were dim with red and there were people dancing on stage and poles, there were vampires everywhere.

"Bill. Haven't seen you in awhile" This woman says as she greets us.

"I'm mainstreamin" Bill responded.

I snicker at this as the woman looks at me, she does not smile but for some reason, I wasn't afraid of her. "Who are the girls?"

"Pam, this is Sookie... and this is her cousin Amara" Bill said introducing us.

Sookie smiles, "Pleased to meet you"

Pam doesn't smile, "Can I see both your IDs?"

I take mine and pass it to her, she looks at it and then looks back up at me, she raises her eyebrows, "You don't look twenty one, you look about eighteen"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said taking my ID back.

"I can no loner tell human ages, we must be careful not to serve minors..." She takes Sookie's ID, "Twenty five, how sweet"

I cross my arms over my chest as I walk in with Sookie and Bill, people started staring at me... and I am starting to think they think of me as food. Ugh.

"-The night starts to get more authentic as it goes on..." Bill whispers.

We approach the bar and I order myself a bourbon, as I turn back I watch the dancers vamp speed around, it's like I get lost in a trance as I sip on my drink. I could feel a dozen eyes on me as I looked around, a woman and male stare at me seductively trying to make me come to them. I shook my head turning around and facing Bill and Sookie who were staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Bill shakes his head looking worried, "Nothing, lets get a seat"

We sit down at a table, I bite my lip looking around feeling vampires eyes on me making me their next meal, I ten scan the crowd to find something but I focus on a pair of eyes who were scanning the crowd as well, but his eyes stopped on me. "Who's that..." I whispered tilting my head at the blonde man.

"You noticed him did you?" Bill chuckled.

"What?" I scoffed, "No..."

"Everyone does. That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar"

"He looks so sad..." I whisper watching him.

A man touches Eric's knee but Eric kicks him across the bar to the wall, as the man gets up a female vampire helps him and leads him away.

"Still think he's sad?" Bill whispers.

* * *

"Picking up on anything?" I ask Sookie.

"All anybody is thinking about is sex, sex, sex, and sex!" She exclaims.

"One needn't be telepathic to pick that up" Bill smiles.

I grin looking down at my drink, and then back up to Eric who was still sitting there, Pam was whispering in his ear as he looks at me.

"Uh oh" Bill groans.

"Don't say uh oh, vampires can't say uh oh!" Sookie gasps.

"It's Eric.. he's scanned Amara twice, he's gonna summon us" Bill said angrily.

"He can do that?" Sookie asked scared.

"What's he gonna do?" I asked Bill.

"I have no idea.." Bill whispers standing up, Sookie and I follow close behind him as we near Eric. He was more beautiful up close, the way he looks at you I just wanted to melt.

"Bill Comtom. It's been awhile" Eric said casually.

"Yes, well, I've been-"

"Main streaming... I heard, I see that is going" Eric looks at both Sookie and I, "Quite well for you"

"Uh yeah..." Bill trails, "These are my friends Sookie Stackhouse and Amara-"

"Stackhouse..." Eric smirks.

I nodded looking into his eyes and then back down.

"Your shy... how cute" Eric slowly says.

I look back up to him narrowing my eyes, "Not really"

His attention turns to Sookie, "Miss Stackhouse I've heard you have been asking some of my customers questions, you should have come to be directly"

"All rightie then..." She digs in her purse and brings out the two photos of the girls, "Do you know any of these girls?"

"Hmm.." He pointed to the picture of Maudette, "This was offered herself to me, but I found her to pathetic for my liking.." He then pointed to the picture of Dawn, "This was how ever... I have tasted.."

I swallow the lump in my throat, "I remember em both" Pam said. "Never had any of them though, they weren't really my type" She smiles staring at me.

"Well..." Sookie grabs the photos, "Thank you very much, that is all your time I need to take"

"Yeah, we better... uh go" I point to the door and turn around.

"I'm not finished with you yet" Eric said slowly.

I turn back around facing him, he smiles, "Please... sit"

I look at Sookie as she holds Bills hand and sits down, he does the same and I follow. "So... Bill, are you attached to both Sookie and Amara?"

I widen my eyes, "Uh... no... I am not with... him.. ew." Bill looks at me, "No offence or anything..."

"She is not for anyone to take Eric" Bill said harshly.

"Who said?" He smiles at Bill, he then looks at me, "So you don't belong to anyone? Interesting" He smirks, "It's a good thing... for me."

I look up to him feeling hot and heavy, why the hell did this guy do this to me? I had only just met him!

"POLICE! FREEZE!"


	2. Sparks fly out Part One

**Sparks Fly Out Part One **

"Amara!"

Everything was going slowly, the music had fallen to a low tempo, people were screaming, blood was everywhere. Vampires were running, it was like everything had changed.

Everything did change.

Someone grabbed my arm and I my vision blurred as I was vamp sped out of Fangtasia, I thought I would have stopped; but I kept going until another second I was on the ground dizzy and shaking. I felt sick, like someone had just spun me around on a merry-go-round a million times.

I finally looked up seeing Eric staring down at me, a curvy smile formed on his lips, and beside him the woman from the bar... Pam. "I think a thank you is in order..." Pam said raising her eyebrows and looking straight towards the house.

I look behind me seeing Sookie, as well as mine's home. I turned back staring at the two of them, "How did you know where I lived?"

Eric smiled, "Bill probably would want this back..." He shuffles in his pocket bringing out a small cell phone, I raise my eyebrows as I slowly take the phone back, Eric chuckles softly, "A text from Sookie about her home is all that I needed"

"Where are they?" I asked in a more harsh tone, had he done something to them?

"Don't worry... they got out, I made sure of it" He winked, "So... like my protege said, a thank you is in order?"

I look at Pam who had a hand on her hip narrowing her eyes at me, "You took me home? Against my will... and you want a thank you? Why didn't you just leave me with Sookie and Bill?"

"Those idiots" Pam scoffed, "Please..."

"Who do you think Bill would save first if he got attacked? You or Sookie? I was just making an easier decision for him... it's something I can catch him out on" He smirked, "It's my leverage"

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, the way he was staring at me made me want to get under the covers and hide... but I also felt intrigued by him, and the way he was staring at me.

"Are you two done eye fucking the shit out of each other?" Pam rolled her eyes, "We need to leave, it'll be sunrise soon"

Eric nodded and looked back at me, "Good night Amara... you will come again, I'll make sure of it" He turned and around and started leaving with Pam.

"Yeah... right" I mumbled turning around and walking up the porch, when I turned around again, they were gone. Damn vampires.

I walk inside quietly and look around through the living room and the kitchen, Gram's was obviously in bed. I walk into the kitchen getting the bottle of milk from the fridge and pouring some in a cup and then putting it in the microwave, that is when I heard the door shut quietly. The beep from the microwave sensed my alert and I grabbed my cup of warmth goodness. I saw Sookie walking into the kitchen looking real upset, and Sookie never gets upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me and widens her eyes, "Amara? Where the heck have you been? Bill and I have searched ages for you!" She gasped pulling me into her embrace, I had to be careful not to spill any of my milk.

"Eric and Pam took me home..." I trailed off as she widened her eyes.

"Eric and Pam?" She repeated, "How the hell did they know where I lived?"

"Curtsey of Bill's phone" I chuckled softly holding it up, "You might wanna give this back to him"

Sookie shook her head, "Nah uh, I can't..." She sighed taking her coat off, she then looked up at me, "We had a fight"

I sat down on a chair as she told me what happened, apparently when they left Fantasia they got stopped by a cop and asked questions and Bill was acting real strange and threatened the police officer. "Why would he act like that?" I asked shaking my head, "He seems so content and noble"

"Yeah.. well underneath that is a whole other person" She sighed, she then yawned, "I'm going to go to bed, are you okay?"

I smiled at my cousin, "Of course I am... it was just a buzz you know?" I chuckled lightly, "A big adrenaline rush, I mean the place gave me the creeps-"

"No" She cut me off, "I mean about Eric?"

"What about Eric?" I shrugged.

"He's dangerous Amara, I don't need you getting killed or bitten or something like that" She told me, "Just... try and stay away from him, please?"

I nodded, "Of course cous, he took me home.. he was just being a gentleman"

"I know... just be careful" She smiled as she headed up the stairs, "Night"

"Night Sookie"

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!"

Groaning I rolled over seeing Sookie opening my curtains and windows revealing a beautiful day, like I cared. I pulled the covers over me and snuggled into my sheets, "Go away..." I mumbled.

"No can do, Gram's is cooking breakfast" I felt her sit on my bed.

"Have you guys ever heard of sleep?" I narrowed my eyes.

"We're not vampires..." She chuckles, "Now get up! It's almost ready!" She grinned and walked out of my room, she was so lucky she was a morning person.

Getting up I change into a pair of denim shorts, a black singlet an my ankle boots, I straighten my hair and put on a light amount of make up, walking downstairs I smelt the deep fried goodness that was my gram's cooking.

"Everyone is excited about meeting the town vampire tonight" Grams said as I walked into the kitchen, she serves two eggs onto Sookie's plate, she looks up and smiles excitedly to me, "Morning sweetie"

"Something smells good" I grin sitting next to Sookie and pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"I didn't hear ya'll come in last night" She said as she puts a meat patty on my plate.

"You were all ready in bed by the time we were home... anyway, you didn't wanna hear me come in" Sookie rolled her eyes looking at me.

"Well.." Gram's chuckles and returns to the stove, "I just thought I'd give you two a little privacy that's all"

I swallow down my piece of food, "Bill didn't come into the house grams... he and Sookie, uh-"

"Am I really that much of a lost cause that you gotta pin all your hopes for me on a vampire?" Sookie said angrily as she dug into her plate with much more force.

I sat there awkwardly watching the television trying to not hear their voices, Sookie was in a shitty and grams was just trying to make Bill seem like the coolest vamp in the world, and I was in the middle not knowing what to do.

"What were you two fighting about?" Grams asked putting a hand on her hip and leaning on the bench, she looked down at Sookie in worry and I thanked so much that grams was here. She was honestly the most kindest woman in the world and she'd do anything for her loved ones.

"I don't think Bill and I have anything in common" Sookie tilted her head, "He doesn't think like we do, he doesn't feel like we do, if he... feels at all" She pierces her sausage and starts eating it.

"Well" Grams sighed, "I know that if I had the chance to know somebody who'd experienced the world differently, I'd see it as a blessing and not something to be scared of.. or hate" She looks at Sookie accusingly, the phone the rings and grams goes to get it.

"Sookie, she's right you know... Bill made one mistake, and.. he was just trying to protect you, in his own... messed up way" She looks at me, "He's a good man" I nodded.

"I don't hate him" She shook her head, "I just don't want to be his girlfriend"

"Fair enough.." I play with my bacon, "But you need to let people in Sook, cause if you don't... then your just going to end up alone"

* * *

Walking into Merlotte's I see the lunch crowd had finished which was a good thing because I could not handle people staring me down for going to a vamp club, walking to the bar I see Arlene standing there washing a few cups, she motions for me to go behind the bar and I do. I'm confused but then what I see surprises me, Sam was asking Sookie out. What in the hell... for some reason, I never liked Sam, I have no idea why; but something was off about the guy.

Sitting back down at my seat a detective or some crap walks up to me and shows me his badge, "Andy Bellfleur, and your Amara Stackhouse" He nodded smiling at me.

"Uh yeah... I don't think I've done anything, I've just gotten into town yesterday" I raised my eyebrows.

He chuckles, "No.. no... I'm actually here to talk about your cousin, Jason Stackhouse"

I play with a straw from my drink, "Well good for you... but I'm not the girl to talk too, Jason doesn't talk to me about anything... so your going to have to ask someone else"

He lowers his eyes and smiles, "Now come on... I know that's not true, your friends with Tara right? Are they banging?"

I furrow my brows, "Excuse me mister?"

"I fucking knew it wasn't true" He mumbled under his breath, I looked at him in the eyes and tilted my head.

"Oh Tara! No, yeah... uh, Tara's always had a wee crush on him, they're practically going to be married later in life" I laugh putting my hand on his shoulder, he looks down at my hand and narrows his eyes.

"So they are in a relationship?"

"Well, it's only just started, but you know... they don't want anyone to know.." I smiled a fake smile.

He stared at me for awhile and I kept my game face on, like grams said; I could easily manipulate people. "That'll be all, thank you Miss Stackhouse... welcome home" He nodded and left me alone. The smile on my face came off as I opened the bathroom seeing Tara and Sookie standing there.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about you seeing Jason?" I crossed my arms staring daggers at her.

Tara rolled her eyes, "Like I just said to Sookie, I gave him an alibi okay! Fucking hell..."

"Why though" Sookie asked.

"Because I know he's innocent and so do you." She replied, she then looked at me, "Both of you know he's innocent.. and we all know that the more time he spends with the police, the more he's gonna talk himself into trouble" Tara shrugged, but I wasn't convinced.

I took a step forward narrowing my eyes at her, "What else are you not telling us Tara?"

She shook her head and I looked at Sookie who looked concentrated, Tara then pushed me, "Not every detail of everyone's personal life is your business okay!"

* * *

Walking outside the church I see Jason staring up at a tree like he's in a dream or something, what the hell was wrong with him? I walk into the church and go and sit beside Tara as she looks at me, "I'm sorry" I sighed, "It's just... it's Jason you know? I worry about him?"

She bites her lip, "I know... but fuck just trust me okay?"

"Tara! Don't wear in a church!" I giggle softly, "And I do trust you... but when it comes to my family, I just want everything to be okay"

"Hey" I look up seeing Jason standing on the other side of Tara, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Tara looks at me confused and then back to Jason, "Uh.. sure"

I look at Sookie and Sam who were behind us and I shake my head, I had no idea what the heck was happening. "Are you okay Jason?" I asked.

He grinned, "Yeah! I finally feel alive you know?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you high?" He didn't answer me and mumbled, he looked like he was panicking. Tara was to busy talking with Sookie and Sam to even notice. Oh that stupid fuck.

It was then that my grams started talking, our attention was focused to the front and I cursed silently in my head at Jason, he was just making one mistake after another.

My family was crazy.

* * *

**Part 2 will be up later! Thank you for the reviews :)**


	3. Sparks fly out Part two

There was a cross draped with the American flag and there was my gran walking to the front of the nave. This was something she was extremely passionate about and it made me smile seeing her smile. There were quite a lot of people here today, people were even standing.

"Welcome! It's certainly a pleasure seeing so many new faces this month, but Mayor Norris assures me that there will be enough ambrosia and tipsy cake for everyone" She chuckles softly. I chuckle a little too, I look at Jason who just looked spaced out. What the hell was he on? "Now, our guest for tonight is a gentleman who, despite what you had all heard, is one of us" I bite on my lip, maybe some of the crowd didn't come here to appreciate Bill. "His family was among the first settlements here in Bon Temps and he bravely fought for Louisiana in the war for the Southern independence. Let us welcome on of the original sons of Bon Temps back into the town that he helped build, I give you first lieutenant William Thomas Compton"

Grams stepped aside as I see Bill walking on stage, I looked behind me looking at Sookie and wink at her, she just shakes her head and scratches her hair awkwardly, it was then I noticed Sam had his arm around her... what the... I turned back around confused as hell.

"I am honoured to stand with you tonight! Vampires have traditionally been very quiet, perhaps to our detriment. But I believe, if we reach out to one another, that we can co-exist..." I see him looking behind me to Sookie, "and even thrive together"

Bill then tells us about a man that he was in the army with, and it was one of the members grandfathers, there were also a couple of red necks throwing garlic at the stage which made me pissed off.

I then hear Jason gasp and I look over at him mouthing 'what the fuck?' he just shakes his head and gives me a nervous smile. Why did I come home?

* * *

After Bills speeches I sat at one of the tables eating a few items from the foods tables, I watch as Hoyt and his mama want to take pictures with Bill and giggle a little. I then see Sookie walk up to Bill and I decided to follow, "Hey partner, you did good up there" I grinned while nearing them.

"Wasn't he just marvellous?" Gran approved.

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Yeah.. that was, quite the show"

"Bill, you remember Sam right?" Sookie introduced Sam and Bill. I put a strand of hair behind my ear, oh this was getting awkward.

"Your Sookie's employer aren't you?" Bill asked.

I snigger a little, "Not off duty" Sam responded smugly putting his arm around Sookie. I looked at her and she looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Yes, you still are" Bill said firmly to Sam.

Sam then gives Bill a hard look, "Well I just wanted to congratulate you, seems like you won everybody over"

I crossed my arms, "Of course he did... he's awesome" I smiled.

"Well... I hope I did" He looks at Sookie who lowered her eyes.

I nudged Bill, "You impressed everyone tonight Bill, don't think for a second you were bad" I nodded trying to get his esteem up, why the heck was Sookie with Sam for again?

"Well we better go, we're going to catch a cup of coffee before we call it a night" Sam said holding Sookie in a possessiveness way.

"Coffee? Before bed?" I looked at Bill and gran, "Isn't that something _wrong_ to do"

"Night Gran, I'll see you later" Sookie hugs grams and looks over at me, "I'll see you at home"

"Have fun on your stupid coffee date" I whispered just low enough for Bill to hear, I felt him chuckle beside me.

When they left I looked at Bill, "Don't worry about Sam... he's an idiot"

"He seemed... nice" Bill said, but it didn't sound like he was honest, "Thanks for sticking up for me back then..."

"No problem Bill, I like you and my cousin together, so... I will play match maker when ever you need me too" I grinned, I then looked at my watch, "I have to go though... but I'll see you again?"

Bill nodded and we said our goodbyes as I left to go to Merlotte's.

* * *

When I walked into Merlotte's I could feel the whole bar staring at me, I took off my jacket revealing black tight jeans and a top, I walk over to Jason to ask him some questions on why he's being real strange lately.

"Jason" I greeted, "I needa talk to you"

"Well hello Amara" Hoyt grinned at me, "Long time no see"

"And you wonder why" I smiled back tilting my head, "See you haven't changed"

He sighed leaning on his chair looking at my body up and do, "No... but you have" He licked his lips, "Your whole body has..." He uses his hands to make an hour glass, "turned into a woman"

"I've always been a woman idiot! I just haven't shown it" I rolled my eyes. I then see Rene sitting there awkwardly listening to mine and Hoyt's responds to each other, "How have you been Rene? Still crushing on Arlene?" I grinned.

He blushes, "Of course Amara"

"Good" I nodded.

"Come have a drink with us" Hoyt suggested, "We can all catch up"

I think about it, Sookie was off on a disaster date and Jason was talking to Tara, "Why the hell not?" I smiled setting my bag down beside me as I sit down in Jason's chair, a beer sets in front of me and I lean back and start drinking.

* * *

"No way!" I laughed, "I totally was the winner of that one! You cheated back then and used me for notes!"

"I would never" Hoyt feigned innocence clutching his heart.

I giggled feeling a little drunk, "Yes you did!" I sighed checking the time, but then I see a girl across from me dancing, I stand up and wobbily go and dance with her. I put my hands on her shoulders as we jump in the air, laughter and cheering was all I heard. Alcohol had nothing on me.

After awhile I decided to get a taxi home, stumbling inside I felt the walls close in around me. I then hear crying in the other room, furrowing my brows I walked to the living room seeing Sookie on her knees with grams lying beside her in a pool of blood.

My stomach dropped and the drunk feeling was gone.


	4. Cold Ground Part One

"Oh my god"

I dropped to my knees staring at the pool of blood that Sookie was sitting in; this wasn't happening. It couldn't be; who would've done this? Why would someone do this? I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and I sobbed quietly, Sookie turns around with tears in her eyes as well.

Blood stained the white walls of our house, Sookie's pet cat licks some of the blood and I felt like I was going to be sick; probably due to the alcohol. "Who would do this?" Sookie gasps.

I shook my head unable to say anything, I heard a creak and I turned around sharply standing up; it was so fast that I didn't know what I was doing until I looked into Bills eyes. My hand was around his throat and he was looking up at me struck. "Amara" He soothed, I breath a little and take my hands off his neck feeling bad. Was that instincts?

Sookie stared at Bill blind eyes, grief was written all over her face, "Bill" She cries engulfing him with a hug.

"Sookie" He whispered in her ear consoling her, all I could do was stare at my dead grandmother on our kitchen floor. I then hear another creek and I looked at Bill, he knew what was happening and in a rush he was at the front door fangs out holding Sam Merelotte by the throat.

"Get your FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Sam screamed snarling at Bill.

Bill didn't listen, instead he held his grip tighter around his neck, I ran over to him trying to stop him; Sookie was frozen. It was like she had left, Bill ignores me glowering at Sam, "What are you doing here?"

"I was making sure Sookie got home safe" He choked, "The door was open... what are you doing here?"

I looked between the two males, did one of them kill our grandmother? I looked at Sookie who was equally as shocked as me, "Bill it's okay let him go!" She yelled.

"Wait" I spoke as Bill extracts his fangs and let's go of Sam, "Did one of you kill grams?" I felt teary eyed, everything was building up.

"Of course not" Bill replied, "I respected your grandmother, I would never hurt her"

Sam looks wide eyed at me and Sookie, "What happened here?"

"You didn't answer my question Sam"

He narrows his eyes at me, "No Amara" He said sternly, "I didn't"

* * *

I sit on the couch in shock, Sookie was at the dining table with Sam; it was so strange. Why did this happen? How was the question and who. What kind of sick fucker would do this? I wiped a tear off my eye as Detective Andy Bellefleur sits next to me, he looks sympathetic but you could tell he needed answers, "I can't believe this is happening" I mumbled.

He sighs taking his hat off for respect, "I am sorry Amara" He nodded, "She was a lovely and kind women" He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "I'm going to need to ask you some questions if that's okay..."

I looked at him and slowly nodded, tears falling down my cheeks, "Of course.."

"Did anyone... uh" He scratched his head, "Did anyone have a problem with her or you guys? An enemy maybe?"

I could feel more tears, "No" I shook my head, "She was the kindest lady in town, she wouldn't hurt a fly... you know that" I cried, "And I just got into town, and Sookie well... everyone thinks she's a sweetheart don't they?"

Andy nodded scribbling on his pad, "What about Jason?" His tone made it seem he was the one who had a problem with him.

"Jason's Jason?" I shook my head, "Yeah sure he's a little bit on edge at the moment with the whole murder thing but he wouldn't hurt grams and I don't think he has any enemies" I gasped breathing in a little; the weight on my shoulders was just getting heavier and heavier.

He closed his pad and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I'm deeply sorry for your loss" He then stood up walking away back to his work partners, I shut my eyes letting the tears build up and put my face in my hands, grams was dead. She was actually dead.

I stood up wiping my eyes and shaking my head, I must have looked like a mess at the moment; who could blame me? I decided to get a clean change of clothes on and go for a walk to get away. Where the hell was Jason? He should be here.

"Amara" Bill said as he approaches me.

"Hey Bill" I nodded sorrowfully as I leave my bedroom feeling a little cleaner.

"I'm so sorry" He shook his head, "I know what it feels like to lose a loved one" He nodded, "The pain just never goes away"

"It doesn't does it?" I looked up at him, "I came into this town wanting a fresh start" I shrugged looking around, "But instead... I came to death and destruction... maybe it's my fault that she's dead?" He shakes his head, I nod feeling tears, "I'm just bad luck for everybody around me right?" I knew I was braking, "Maybe I killed her"

"Amara" He placed his hands on my shoulders, "You loved her with all your heart, this wasn't you" He told me firmly, he then pulled me towards him and hugged me; I let go and just relaxed into his hug; sobbing and crying.

"Bill" I turned around seeing Sam standing at the top of the stair case, "Sookie wants you" He nodded and then looked at me giving me a sad smile.

I rushed downstairs giving him and Sam some time to talk, I walked into the kitchen hearing the detectives talking; "I knew we shouldn't have let Jason Stackhouse out"

"What?"

They all turned staring at me, "Amara..."

I shook my head, "He didn't do this" I exchanged looks from all of them, "That's his grandmother, the women who raised him!"

"You don't think he's capable?" Andy asked me.

"No" I said firmly, "He's not a killer, why can't you get that through your thick head?"

"Now, now little lady... don't go getting all harsh towards him, he's just doing his job" Sheriff Dearborn said. "This is a crime scene anyway, you shouldn't be here"

"That's my grandmother on the floor that your standing on" I narrowed my eyes, "I can be here if I fucking want too" Their eyes raised; it was one thing to swear, but coming from Amara Stackhouse it was another. I didn't swear alot and if I did; it was for a good reason. They didn't answer, they just stared. "I have to go ring Jason and tell him that our grandmother is dead" I swallowed and walked away, I could feel there eyes on me as I left.

I walked out to the front porch seeing Sam and Sookie sitting beside each other, "We need to ring Jason" I said startling them, "He needs to know"

Sookie nodded lowering her eyes clutching the blanket around her, "Your right"

"I'll call if you like" He looked at both Sookie and I.

"Thank you" Sookie nodded.

Sam takes his cell phone and walks away, I sit next to Sookie who was just staring at the grass; "I can't believe she's gone" I whispered.

Sookie shuts her eyes, "I know... who would do this?" She looked at me, "Who would be that cruel?"

I sighed running a hand down my face, "Some sick fuck that's who"

Sookie, startled by my swearing raised her brows, "Amara... are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay Sookie" I whispered harshly, "Our grandmother is dead don't you realise that? I'm pretty sure Jesus won't mind that I cursed a couple of time for my dead grandmother"

Sookie nodded blinking a few times; I could see the tears in her eyes, maybe I went to far. But I didn't care. Bill then comes outside telling us that they were bringing her body out, I stood up and stood next to the door frame waiting, Andy comes out looking between Sookie and I, "Uh... you girls might wanna go sleep at a friends house, some place less _isolated" _

"Are you saying it's not safe here?" I asked.

"The son of a bitch is still out there... and we don't know who's next on his hit list" He sighed.

"I'm not leaving" Sookie interrupted, "This is my house, I'm staying right here"

"Me too" I nodded staring at Andy, "We'll be fine"

The sheriff department comes out with grams body, I stared down at the body sack and felt tears welling in my eyes; Sookie looked at the detective and others and snapped her head at me widening her eyes. I narrowed mine, obviously Sookie read their thoughts. I'd have to ask her about it later.

"If ya'll don't mind we'd like to clean up" Sookie said.

"Keep an eye on her" Andy said to Sam.

"Like hell" I raised my brows and turned to Bill, "We'll be fine, it's light soon"

"She's right... and I've got the both of you to protect us don't I?" Sookie fluttered her eyelashes and I turned around rolling my eyes. In a matter of hours people will be here grieving and giving us sorrows. Can't fucking wait.

* * *

I sat on the couch of our home as old people and some young enter our house, it was like everything was in slow motion. I just wondered where Jason was.

"Hey" Sookie sits next to me in a bright dress.

"It's a wake, didn't you hear the memo?" I raised my brows, I was wearing a grey shirt with black shorts, Sookie shook her head.

"I know..." She looked down, "Those detectives were thinking some horrible things about you Amara" She has glassy eyes, "Like how your a curse and everything"

"Fuck them"

"Amara!"

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, I saw Mrs Fortenberry making room and putting grams pie at the back of the fridge, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I gasped, everything went quiet.

Mrs Fortenberry looked at me, "Making some room dear" She gives a fake smile, "Just to put the casserole in"

"That's my grams pie your putting at the back of the fridge" Sookie yelled from behind me.

I sent daggers to the women in front of us, "You better take your disgusting looking casserole out and shove it up your fucking ass and put our grams pie back" I cursed, she gasps and puts the casserole on the table, "You were my grams friend, I thought you'd have a little bit of decency not to move her stuff you old hag"

"Okay... Amara, Sookie... upstairs now!" Tara called out grabbing us. "Little bit of girl time"

Tara pushes us in Sookie's bedroom and shuts the door, I had the half eaten pie still in my hands; I was trembling. Why was I so angry? My sadness usually turns into anger most of the time.

"I shouldn't have said that" Sookie whispers.

I felt frustrated, like the walls were enclosing around me, "What am I doing?" I mumble collapsing on the ground, "I'm losing it..." I ran my hand down my hair, "I'm a Christian and I'm swearing like there's no tomorrow. I'm saying things I don't actually mean" I shook my head feeling the tears, "Grams would be disappointed in me if she heard"

"Don't" Tara interjected, "Don't say that.. you two have been through so much, the fact that that two faced snobby bitch putting her nose where it don't belong, she needs more that just a couple of insults"

"She talks so much shit" Lafayette said waving his hand around, "I'm surprised she's not faced like a toilet"

Lafayette and Tara laugh, I looked at Sookie incredulous that's when they stopped laughing, "Sorry"

"Grams is gone" Sookie nodded. "She's really gone" She shakes, "I don't know what to do, I can't even think straight"

"I feel like everyone is circling me with questions and I don't have their answers, I just want to cry until I have no more tears" I sobbed, "And before down there and with the cops, why would I say those words? I'm going out of my mind" They all look at me, "They were right Sook... I am a curse"

Sookie held me as I cried into her shoulder, "You know your not their entertainment, you don't have to dance for them" Lafayette said soothing, "You just gotta feel whatever your feeling"

"So cursing is good then?" I asked.

"Yes!" Tara practically yelled.

"I feel numb" Sookie told them.

"Numb is probably what you need right now" Tara looks at me, "It's what you both need. You need to escape for awhile"

Lafayette grins pulling a plastic bag from his shirt, "That's where I come in!"

"Oh no, I-I don't do drugs"

"Me neither" I spoke.

"It's Valium" Lafayette shrugged, "And it's not cheap either" He rose an eyebrow, "I'm gonna put it on your night stand" He put two pills on the table next to us, "Just in case you girls change your minds" He looked at the door, "I'm gonna go check on the upset crowd down there"

"Lafayette" Sookie stands up taking the pie from me, "Can you please take it downstairs"

"Of course" He smiled, "I will guard it with my life"

"Thank you" I smiled sadly.

* * *

**A/N: That's part one, as you can tell; I will get into Amara's back story some more and she's actually got something wrong with her. I have big plans :)**


	5. Cold Ground Part Two

"You know I'd lose it if anything happened to you" Tara told Sookie, I was standing at her window staring down at our front garden. It seemed as though today had been a blur, Sookie was just lucky she had good friends. "Same goes for you too Amara" I turned around, "Even though we aint that close.. I'd fuck up whoever hurt you girl"

I smiled at Tara's words, "Thank you..." I sighed, "I'd do the same" I went back to the window staring outside; for some weird reason... I was thinking about Eric Northman. Why? I have no idea, it was like I could see his face through the window or something but it was like he was here with me.

All of a sudden Sookie's bedroom door opens revealing Jason, he looked sweaty and hard; something was wrong with him.

"Jason" Sookie stood up.

Then it was like slow motion, Sookie was slapped hard by her older brother, she bounced back to the bed holding her cheek in pain. I gasped looking at Jason pulling him away from her, but he pushed me back staring down hard at Sookie with hate, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He yelled down at her. "Gran is dead cos of you!" Sookie sits up holding her cheek frowning at Jason, "It should've been YOU!" He launches himself to her again but Tara holds him back. She was alot stronger than I was that's for sure.

"Don't you lay your hands on her!" Tara screamed at him.

"She's fucking a vampire Tara" He looked down at her in hate, "A FUCKING VAMPIRE!"

"Jason stop this madness right now!" I yelled standing up from where he had pushed me, "What has gotten into you? I touched his arm but he flinched back looking at me in disgust, his eyes told it all. He looked all rugged looking and worn down, was he on V?

"Fuck you Amara" He cursed causing me to take a step back, "Don't fucking ask me what's wrong when Sookie's the one to blame" He stared down at his sister like he didn't know her. "She's opened her legs for that old fucking vampire"

"Yeah?" Tara interjected, "Well that vampires been there for her when you haven't" Jason stared wildly at Sookie, "You ougta be ashamed of yourself! Is that how your grandmother raised you? To beat on your family? Look at you!" You could hear the pain in her voice, "I don't even recognise you anymore, get out!" She starts pushing Jason, "Get out! Get out!" She slams the door in his face and she looks back on me and Sookie with tears in her eyes.

I looked at Sookie and then at Tara, I then rushed out the door and downstairs where everyone was staring, I ran outside seeing Jason walking back to his truck and having a heated conversation with Andy, "What is wrong with you?" I yelled at Jason, he stopped turning towards me with heated eyes, "You can't just do that..." I croaked, "Abandon us at this time"

"Amara, you need to shut up" He whispered harshly at me. He then turned back to Andy, "Are you asking me if I killed my grandmother?"

I looked at Andy in shock and then back at Jason who looked angry, with one push he shoved Andy to the truck and he collapsed to the ground, I gasped taking a step back staring at Jason, who was he? And what was wrong with him? The alarm of his truck went off and Jason even looked shocked, Andy winces in pain as Jason walked away.

I put my hand up to my mouth looking at Andy with wide eyes, I then hear murmurs from behind me and I see that we have attracted a crowd, I start running. Far away into the woods and then to the cemetery, crying my eyes out.

For awhile I just sit there, not knowing what I was feeling; everything was a rush as you could tell, Sookie taking that pill, Jason hitting her, the people of this town were nosy but I didn't expect this from them. It was soon dark and I felt like I should go back home, as I started walking I felt like someone was following me. I was walking fast feeling fear creep up on my back, someone was behind me; and then I bumped into a hard chest. I looked up seeing Eric Northman staring down at me.

"Hello Amara" He tilted his head, his hair following him.

"Eric" I breathed, "What are you doing out here?"

He ponders, "I felt you calling out to me." I furrowed my brows, "Even though you haven't actually experienced my blood yet" He looks down at me seeing my teary face and dirty knees, "Which is strange in the matter.."

"I don't understand" I shook my head.

"When you drink a vampires blood and a vampire drinks yours, you can connect. It's a blood bond typically, but lets not call it that" He smirked, I nodded slowly, "So why is it that you had called me?"

I blinked a few times, "Wait, I'm confused... how can you sense me even though I haven't drunk your blood and you haven't drunk mine?"

He shrugged in response, "Who knows.. I'm mildly confused at that myself... but let's not waste time, I have to be back at Fangtasia soon" He sighed, "So... what is the problem?"

I looked around at the cemetery around us, "Nothing" I shook my head, "Nothing is wrong... I guess I was just thinking about you" I whispered.

His lips turned into a smile, "Do you do that alot?"

"No" I whispered, "It's weird..."

"I heard about your grandmother... I'd say I'm sorry but, I didn't really know her... so what would I be apologising for?"

I raised my brows, "I should be getting back... they would be getting worried" I tried moving past Eric, but he wouldn't budge. "Eric"

"You called me and I have no reason to actually be here" He sighed, "Disappointing" He looked down at my body, "I thought it was for other reasons"

I scrunch my nose, "Ew" I shuddered, "My grandmother just died... you could at least be a little respectful?"

"My apologies.. I didn't know you were that sensitive"

"Well I am" I straighten my posture, "And I would not do that with _you" _

He smirked, "I don't think you've done _that _with anyone" He whispered in my ear, "I can smell it" I took a step back, judging how he was looking at me; it made me feel bothered, "You smell different though... not like other virgins... sweeter... richer... it's almost like I can taste you" He growled.

"Stop it"

I was backed up against a tree now, Eric's hand ran through my long waves causing him to smirk, "You have no idea how good you smell..." He kissed my neck, "What are you?" He rose up looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I scoffed, "I'm a human being"

He shook his head slowly, "No... your not"

His gaze was making me feel some what strange, his hands rested on my waist and I could almost feel his lips on my neck again, I had to stop it. It was in my head; _Get away from him Amara. _I pushed him off me as hard as I could, "Leave me alone... and if you 'sense me' again? Don't follow it" I shook my head leaving him, I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked back to my home.

What was that? It was a voice in my head, it was telling me to get out. But it was so real... not like some conscience... it was me.

As soon as I get home Bill ran up to me worried, "Amara... where have you been?" He asked as he looked at me over, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine... I just needed some time to think" I sighed yawning a little, "I'm going to go up to bed... I think I might sleep in Sookie's room tonight as well so.. yeah"

He smiled sadly, "Of course"

"Thanks Bill"

I walked inside and straight to Sookie's room getting into her bed with her, she was fast asleep, probably from that pill. I layed there with a light snore coming from Sookie; I stare up at the ceiling, this day was crazy. How could Eric sense me if I hadn't had his blood?

Something strange was going on.

* * *

I sit in the front row with Sookie as grams funeral starts, I was wearing a black dress with my hair dead straight mourning over my grandmother. Beside me was Lafayette who was humming to the music that was playing, Jason was here. Which was a good thing, but Sookie felt uncomfortable sitting next to him and I couldn't blame her.

"Lord, we gathered here today to remember the life of Adele Stackhouse" The minister speaks, "To celebrate the time she spent on this earth"

I lowered my eyes, but then felt myself look up as I heard a wheelchair coming near, oh no... it was Uncle Bartlett, Sookie and him exchange glares. He hadn't been apart of our family for a long time, Sookie stood up and said a few words staring at the crowd obviously reading their thoughts.

"All of you shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Sookie yells.

I widened my eyes as her anger coursed, I stood up running towards her at the podium, she searches my eyes frantically with tears through them. I cradle her as we run out of the funeral and into the cemetery more, Jason was running after us and I felt the worse come.

"Sookie! Elena!"

We stopped turning towards him, "Are you gonna hit me again?" Sookie asked her voice full of venom, "Go ahead, tell me it's my fault.. tell me how you wish it were me in that coffin" She croaked, "I deserve it"

"I'm sorry" Jason looks at her in grief.

"Come on Sook" I comfort her, Jason steps forward but Sookie steps back taking me with her, "You invited Uncle Bartlett? How could you!" Sookie yelled.

"He has a right to be here!" Jason defended, "Look, I know he and gran had their problems, but whatever they were, it don't matter no more.. cause that's what family does, we forgive each other"

I shook my head staring at Jason in disbelief, "How can you be so stupid Jason?" I asked.

"Oh come Amara please!" He looked at the both of us, "I mean, we're all we've got"

"We've got nothing" Sookie said and ran away.

I watched as Sookie ran, she needed time alone, time to think. I turned back to Jason who had a confused look on his face, "Jason..." He looked at me, "It's time to clean up, stop with the V" I sternly say, "Because your losing all of us. Fast"

I walked away from Jason and back to our home, I walk upstairs feeling tired. Tired of what was going on, I layed down in my bed and cried myself to sleep; I wondered where Sookie was.

* * *

Waking up I see that it is dark, I needed to escape from this depressing area, I put on a dress and head down to Fangtasia; I needed some fun. I knew it was selfish, I should be here for Sookie and for Jason, but.. I couldn't be much help when I was just as down.

I see Pam at the door as I walk up, she looked down at what I was wearing, a white crop top and back jeans; she smirked, "Sorry about your loss" She said in her 'I don't really care' voice.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

She stepped aside letting me in, walking into the vampire bar I see everyone staring at me; some vampires licking their lips and humans jealous. I popped myself at the bar and sighed, this day was so horrible.

"What can I get you?"

I looked up, "Something strong..."

He raised his brows and nodded leaving, I breathe deeply feeling another person beside me, "Hello love.. you smell delicious" I looked beside me seeing a vampire with blonde hair and blue eyes, "And that's a compliment"

"She's mine" Eric seethed coming towards us, "So don't touch her"

The bartender was back with my drink, sculling it I tasted bourbon. Oh well, it hit the spot. "Hello Eric" I sighed, "How is your night"

"Good... now that something delicious has walked in" He smirked. I shook my head downing the last of my drink, I turned back to him smiling a little, Eric was fun right? He was playful and knew how to have a good time. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I needed to get out, have some fun" I leaned back in my seat, "You know how to have fun don't you Mr Northman?" In the back of my mind something was telling me to stop what I was doing and go home, _He's bad Amara, your to innocent. _

I ignored that voice as he smirked cocking his head to his office, I joined him in there looking around, it was small but did the job. I started feeling nervous, drinking more I watched as Eric sat on his desk watching me, "So... what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know?" I stutter, "What's fun for you?"

He stood up coming near me, "As much fun it would be to take advantage of you right now and have passionate primal sex with you on this desk, I'm not going to" He stared down at me, it was like he was glamouring, "Your going to go home"

"Are you trying to glamour me?" I scoffed.

He rose his brows, "Well, well... there is something different about you after all. What is this?"


	6. Burning House Of Love Part One

**Thank you all for keeping up with me, heres another chapter! I changed the name of this story; it used to be ****_Seven Nation Army, _****but now it's ****_She'll eat you alive, _****I'll explain why at the end of this chapter. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Eric POV **

I stare at her as she sits on front of me, her brown doe eyes bore into mine as I think about how I couldn't glamour her. It was confusing, but intriguing. What was it that attracted me to this girl? She was merely a human, a pathetic blood bag. A beautiful blood bag in fact; with her long brown silky hair, her olived skin, those pink lips that looked so plump and red. She was the face of innocence.

I wanted her.

And I would have her.

Her blood smelt like heaven, I just wanted to pick her up and lay her on my desk spreading her legs, I could smell her virginity.. her innocence from the second I layed eyes on her. She was different though; her blood smelt different from a virgin. I had claimed a bundle of women's innocence; but _her, _she was different. I wouldn't stop until I had her.

**Amara POV **

"I should probably go" I swallowed as I slowly stood up, Eric watched me as I did; his eyes never leaving mine. I had to get home to Sookie, tell her that I couldn't be glamoured like she. Maybe it was our blood, our family linage. But why was it that Eric could sense me with out having my blood? I did't understand it all. Everything was jumbled in my head; our grandmothers death, Jason, Uncle Bartlett, _Eric... _

"Your confused" His voice brought me back my from my thoughts, it was then I noticed he was standing too, "I don't blame you... I'm equally intrigued at how you can't be glamoured..." He tilted his head, his eyes running down my body, "We must find out why"

I nodded quickly, I shouldn't have come tonight. I knew now that I wouldn't escape Eric Northman; even if I tried. But did I want to escape? The thought of him made me feel all hot and flustered, what was wrong with me? I hadn't felt like this before.. about anyone.

"What is it about you..." In a spilt second, he was in font of me looking down into my eyes, his hands trace down my shoulder, shuddering I felt the voice in my head again. _Get out of there Amara. _I took a step back, away from the seductive man in front of me.

"I-I better go" I stuttered practically running out of the room and into the club, everyone's eyes were on me again and I felt hot and flustered. Damn it! Pam looked at me with her usual stare; I swallowed walking out of the bar and back into the cold air; something was wrong with me. Why couldn't I be glamoured? Why could Eric sense me? I needed to find out.

* * *

I walked into my home, nobody was here. Sookie was over at Bills and I had no idea where Jason was; it was just me. _Alone._ Sighing I threw my jacket on the couch and walked into the kitchen smoothing my hair down and grabbing a cup from the cupboard, making myself some tea I try to remember part of my childhood that involved Uncle Bartlett.

He had touched Sookie alot, that's why gran hated him. I didn't blame her; I hated him as well. He didn't try touching me, I was younger than Sookie by a few years and was never around him. I was always with my parents, _mom and dad. _Their death seems like it was a life time ago, I remember them, always together. Holding hands and just being happy, it was sick in a way. They were _always _happy; never an argument or a fight. Nothing.

Was that what love was? Smiling and being so in love that you didn't find a single thing to argue about? I shook my head sipping my hot tea, what was it about Eric Northman? He was pure sex on a throne, he was the face of danger. He wasn't right for me in any way, yet... I wanted him. I had to stay away from him, I couldn't go to his bar from now on, it's not safe for me. I needed to listen to that voice in my head that tells me to stay away.

And that voice, it seems so real. It was my voice, but it was different... more angelic, more softer. It was like a child. I close my eyes sighing, what the heck was wrong with me?

I put the coffee down and walk up to my room, getting into my PJ's; light green shorts and a white singlet, I get into bed snuggling into the sheets. I would talk to Sookie about it in the morning, I wouldn't bring up my hidden feelings for Eric, I needed to ignore them and move on. I was just attracted to him; that's all.

Closing my eyes I felt sleep weighing on me, I hadn't realised that I was actually tired until I shut my eyes. I let the darkness engulf me as I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Bang Bang _

Opening my eyes wide, I heard noises coming from downstairs, fear slowly started creeping up on me. Was it grams killer? Coming to finish Sookie and I off? Was Sookie even home? Quietly getting up, I grabbed a wooden bat from behind my door; I bought one just in case any vampires wanted to attack me in my own home. I creep downstairs hearing more banging noises, I breathed slightly, keeping quiet I rounded a corner into the living room.

"Jason?"

Jason turned around fast getting a fright, practically jumping out of his own skin. He was holding a grocery bag and two silver candle sticks, I then heard the front door slam and Sookie behind me in Bills shirt. She widened her eyes seeing me with a bat in my hand and Jason all sweaty.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"Fuck" Jason whispered.

"I just came downstairs from a peaceful sleep hearing banging and noises, I thought it was grams killer" I looked at Sookie shaking my head, "That's why I had this" Holding my baseball bat up I throw it to the ground beside me. "But instead, it was Jason being all creepy" I crossed my arms.

"What are you doin?" Sookie asked him.

"Huh?" Jason looked like he was in a dream, "Nothin, nothin"

Sookie tossed her nightgown down looking at Jason worried, it was then I noticed the bite marks on her neck and raised my eyebrows. I think Jason noticed it too, Sookie was no longer a virgin.

"You went ahead and did it" He scoffed, "My own sister... nothin but a damn fang banger now" He shook his head in anger, "You saved it all these years for a fucking vampire?" I stood beside Sookie defending her, it was Sookie's choice in whether she wanted it or not; Bill was a good person and Jason shouldn't judge. Look at what he was doing. "Why can't you be like Amara? She wouldn't give it up for a vampire!"

I lowered my eyes feeling disgusted in myself for feeling an attraction towards Eric, "Bill is a gentleman!" Sookie defended, "And don't bring Amara into this Jason!"

"He bit you!"

"He doesn't hit me" Sookie shook her head, "Which is more than I can say for you!"

Jason looked speechless, Sookie was right. She was happy, and as long as she was happy that's all I cared about. Jason just needed to calm down, "I tried to apologise for that but you wouldn't let me!" Jason said, "Amara... tell her" I looked at him, "What she's doing is wrong, he's a fucking vampire"

I looked at my two cousins, "Sookie is her own person, she's smart and she knows what is right for her... and I truly think that's Bill" I shrugged, "He's a good man.. you heard him at grams thing?"

He shook his head in shock, he was about to say something until Sookie interrupted him; "What are you doing with gram's candle sticks?"

He looked down at his hand, "I was uh... takin half of what's mine"

"What do you mean half of yours?" I scoffed, "This is grams stuff.. it should be here, in her house"

"Yeah, well, I need the money" He stuttered, "It's my stuff"

"You have a house and a job.. you have money!" Sookie told him

"It's none of your fucking business Sookie" He said sternly.

I shook my head, "Jason what the heck is wrong with you?" I narrowed my eyes, "Your not taking grams stuff, this is her house"

"Grams might have spoilt you, but I won't!" Sookie looked at me, "This is our house now" She nodded, "You put those things down and get out!" She yelled.

Jason looked at me sceptically, I nodded standing my ground; it was hard saying no to Jason. But we had too, he needed to get off what ever he was on, he tried moving past us with her stuff but we stopped him; he dropped the bag he was holding on the ground and out of it came our grandmothers jewellery.

I looked at Jason shocked, "You were gonna sell her jewellery?"

Jason looks between Sookie and I and runs out of the house, I looked at Sookie speechless; he was actually going to sell her items. That, a hole! Sookie shakes her head getting down and picking up the items that were on the ground. I helped her as well, now was not the time to talk to her about Eric and the glamouring. Maybe it was never the time in this family.

* * *

"I'm thinking I'm gonna need a job" I said to Sookie as she comes downstairs in her Merlotte's uniform, she ties a green scarf around her neck hiding the bite marks, "Greens not really your colour"

"We live in Bon Temps, it's hot... I don't have alot of scarves" She smiled, "And yes, you o need a job.. why don't you ask Sam for one?"

"Mmm" I bit my lip, "I dunno, I'm not really a waitress type of girl you know?"

"Neither was I... but you gotta try" She said adjusting the scarf, "You think this will work?" She asked turning to me, "People are gonna look at me strange but it'll be alright?"

I nodded standing up, "It'll be fine... I just can't believe Jason would try and steal grams stuff like that" I shook my head.

Sookie scoffed in anger, "He's digging a hole for himself and it just keeps getting deeper and deeper, don't expect much from him"

"He's your brother Sook and my cousin... we gotta help him"

"I'll help him when he wants help" She grabs her bag, "He hit me Amara, I'm not just gonna go and clean up his mess... I'm done doing that"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah... your right" I bit my lip, I looked up at her, "So how was it?"

She looked at me and blushed, "Amara..."

"Oh come on Sookie, we can talk about this" I chuckled changing the subject completely, "Was it weird... you know being with a vampire?"

She shrugged slightly, "I don't know... it was.. perfect you know?"

I smiled, "Well I'm happy for you" I sighed standing up, "And you know... your right, maybe I should ask for a job, I mean... I have nothing else to do.. and I need to get stuff off my mind"

"Like what?" She asked raising an eyebrow, I didn't answer, "Amara..."

"I can't be glamoured" I said looking at her, "I don't know why or how but I can't" I shrugged.

"Who tried glamouring you?"

"Eric" I admitted, "I went to Fangtasia last night" Her eyebrows raised, "Just to get away from it all you know? And he was there, he was gonna glamour me to go home but it didn't work for some unknown reason"

"Oh my god Amara! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well we are kinda busy with the whole Jason thing and getting over grams death" I admitted, "I don't wanna put you under anymore stress Sookie"

She shook her head putting her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about me okay? And it's probably our blood, I wonder if Jason can be glamoured" She thought, "Maybe then he can clean his life up" She rolled her eyes. There was a brief pause, "I'm really glad your here Amara" I looked up at her, "Cos if you weren't, I don't think I would've survived this" She sadly smiled at me. I could see the tears in her eyes, so I engulfed her in a hug.

"You are strong Sookie" I whispered, "We both are..." I nodded at her, "I think we can survive almost anything after what we've been through"

She nodded wiping a tear away, "Let's go to work"

* * *

I walked into Merlotte's with Sookie and went straight to the bar, I was going to ask Sam for a job so I could start paying, I couldn't end up like Jason has. He was going crazy, I motioned for Sam to come over and as he did I gave him a big smile. "Hey Sam" I cheer.

He narrowed his eyes, "Uh hey Amara"

"So uh... I kinda need a job" I bit my lip, "And I'm Sookie's cousin..."

"So?" He shrugged, "Sookie doesn't affect me anymore"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Sam... your like in love with her"

"That is not true!" He whispered harshly looking around, "About the job... sure, but I'm only doing it because your a good worker" He raised his brows, "You'll start next week, I'll get you the uniform"

"Thanks Sam"

He walked away and I sat back down, when Sam came back he cursed, "You think you'll be able to start today?" He asked, "We're short a waitress"

"Uh sure" He passed me a uniform.

"I'm desperate okay?" He said.

"I can tell" I said sarcastically.

I start working along Sookie, it was good; I guess I was good with people, I was happy that I couldn't hear people's thoughts about me like Sookie could. But I was still nervous about what was wrong with me, why did I keep hearing something in my head when I was around Eric? I walked to the counter where Lafayette was, he looks at me as he sets a plate down and raises his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Your cousin looking all flirty tonight" He said, I looked behind me seeing Sookie, "What has that girl gotten into?"

I smiled, "She's fine okay? Maybe she's just in a happy mood" I shrugged.

"When are you going to get some?" Lafayette asked, "Your the only nun I know Amara"

"Lafayette!" I squealed.

"Your more innocent than Sookie and that ones hard to beat!" He chuckled, "Seriously though... get out there, and get some! If I was in to you, I would defiantly rug you up"

I chuckled shaking my head taking the plate, "I'm fine Lafayette; seriously"

I put plates on the tables, working like a good person that I was. I was actually doing pretty well I had to admit, even Sam thought so. He smiled nodding his head at me as I was working, I came up to Arlene and Sookie; they looked like they were in a heated conversation.

Arlene walks away as I came up to them, "What was that?" I asked.

Sookie blushes, "I just told Arlene" She beamed, "About Bill and me..." She grinned walking away, I watched Arlene talking to Rene and then looking and Sookie and then me, what the... I walked over to them, I put my hand on my hip raising my brow at her. She lowers her yes walking away.

I looked at Rene, "You doing okay Amara?" He asked.

"I'm fine Rene" I responded, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothin" He shrugged, "Just how you looked good being here that's all"

"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF SAM MERELOTTE!" I snapped my head towards Sookie, her scarf was off exposing her fang marks, Sam looked down at her disgusted and worried, "You have no right to touch me!"

"Your a damn fool you know that?" Sam said angrily.

I then noticed everyone was watching, "That's enough everyone!" I called, "Go back to eating your food and keeping your opinions to yourself!"

Sookie seemed alarmed, she turns to one man that was in a booth, "How dare you think about her like that?" She said, "And how dare you call me that?!" She then turned to the rest of the restaurant, "What I do in my own time is none concern of any of yours..." She yells, "Or any of ya'lls! Ys I had sex with Bill" I raised my eyebrows, "I enjoyed it, every second... and if you don't like that then your just going to have to fire me!" She slammed the tray on Sams chest and stomped away.

"You heard her!" I yelled, "It doesn't concern you... why is it that everyone in this town have to know everything?" I shook my head, "Go back to your eating" I looked at Sam, "We all have jobs so let's get to it"

* * *

**A/N: First chapter, thank you to everyone that has reviewed. It really does give me the strength to continue, as for Amara and Eric; their relationship at the moment isn't really one. He thinks she's attractive and she thinks he's attractive. That's all to it, but Eric knows that their is something that keeps pulling them together and she knows it too; that's why she's going to try and stay away from him.**

**And as I say; key word, ****_try. _****Anyway, in later chapter's you'll actually see what Amara really is and how she will play out in the story. That's more in the end of Season 1 and Season 2. So I hope you enjoyed. **

**Btw, I changed the stories name because I thought ****_She'll eat you alive _****was more appropriate for Amara and Eric's relationship, (which you'll see more in later chapters) **

**Please review :)**

_**DarolineSalvatore**_


	7. Burning House Of Love Part Two

Putting a glass of beer on the table I sigh putting my tray up on the counter, I see Sookie talking to Royce and Wayne, they looked like they were in an argument. I then hear a whoosh sound and three vampires stand in the middle of the restaurant. They didn't look normal though, Sookie widened her eyes; she knew them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

One of them turns to me, "Get us three True Bloods" He smirked, "By the way... you smell delicious darling"

I take a step back as they take a step towards me, but Sam stands in front of me, "Ya'll need to go some where else; this is a family restaurant. Locals only"

"Well, we just closed on a place up the road, so that makes us official citizens of Renard Parish. We're the new locals" The vampire seethed.

"My place, my rules" Sam said defending.

"Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana. Personally, I don't give a fuck..." The vampire cursed making me jump a little, he looked behind Sams shoulder towards me giving me a snarl, "But I am thirsty"

"You are not welcome here" Sam said louder, the woman vampire chuckles running her fingers through a young boys hair, he was trembling.

"That shit only works in a private home" She smirked.

The vampire man turns towards Sookie, "How good to see you again!" He walked towards her, the woman vampire frowns pushing the young boy away and leaves the booth, "You are looking delectable as always" He then looks at me, "And so does your friend"

"What the hell Sookie?" I whispered.

"You know them?" Sam asked her.

"We've met" She answered not taking her eyes off the vampire man in front of her.

"Well, well!" The vampire notices Sookie's fangs on her neck, he grins, "It looks like Little Miss Hold Out has given up the goods. _Brava! _Did he leave enough for the rest of us?"

"Leave her alone!" I said aloud, the vampire tilts his head at me, he takes a step towards me smirking, he then leans down to my neck sniffing, I swallow standing my ground, "You smell delicious" He growls, "A virgin... but something else"

"Leave her out of it" Sookie said, "She is not yours not take" She stood beside me.

"Then who's is she?"

I swallowed, not knowing what to say; "I'm Eric Northman's..." The vampire frowned, "Sheriff of Area 5? I think you've heard about him?"

"Well, where is he?" The vampire looked around, "And where is Bill?" He smirked, "While they're both away, Malcom will play"

He exposes his fangs to us and I gulp, you would think he would be afraid of Eric? He takes a step towards me and Sookie pushes him away, "Don't you think for a second that I'd have anything to do with you! I'm sure you were trash while you were alive, and now your just dead trash!" Sookie yelled.

"I'm gonna drain her first" Malcom looked at me, "And then I'm gonna drain you so slowly, your gonna beg me to kill you"

"FUCK!" Terry yelled running towards Malcom, with lightning speed; the woman vampire threw terry across the bar landing on the pool table, just then Sam brakes a pool cube in half pointing the stick at Malcom.

"You are a dead man" Malcom seethed.

"Maybe" Sam gulped, "But I'm taking one of ya'll with me"

"SAM!" Sookie screamed.

Sam runs towards Malcom with the pool cue as another vampire takes the make shift stake out of Sams hand throwing it to the stack of glasses behind the bar, "I JUST CLEANED THOSE!" I yelled, I heard screams around me, the vampire has Sam on his back his hand around his jaw.

"We have to do something!" I said to Sookie.

Bill runs into Merlotte's and walks towards the three vampires, "STOP THIS NOW!" The vampire releases his grip on Sam, "Your here for me! Not them!"

Malcom smirked, "We had to get your attention and I believed it worked"

"What do you want?"

"You never call me back, now if I remembered what feeling were, mine would be hurt" Malcom admitted.

"Who the heck would want to call you back?" I said out loud.

"To join our nest" Malcom said, "To forget you and these blood bags"

"Yeah, mainstream's for pussy's"

The woman vampire put her arm around Bill, Sookie looks at them sadly, "Let's party like we used to huh? We have so much fun" She smiled running her fingers along Bill's cheek.

Bill looks at Sookie and then down, "Let's go"

"What?" I scoffed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"I should be with my own" Bill said.

"But your not like them!" Sookie said, "Your better than they'll ever be!"

"She's right Bill..." I nodded, "Don't leave"

"I am not human. I am vampire"

"We know that Bill but..." I shook my head, "They're not right" I whispered, "Your nothing like them"

Bill and Sookie exchanged long stares, I felt so bad for her. She looked like she wanted to cry he eyes out, this wasn't okay.

* * *

I leaned down with Arlene towards Terry, "Thanks Terry... for trying" I smiled sadly.

"I let you all down didn't I?" He asked.

"No way!" I smiled, "You were bad ass, I wish I caught that on camera, you went flyin through mid air" I chuckled, I turned to Arlene, "You impressed all of us big time..."

He smiled at me as I stood up, I walked over to the counter taking my apron off; I had had enough today. I went and see if Sookie was alright, she was talking to Lafayette about everything and told me to go home, I didn't want too. I wanted to stay with her and make sure she was alright, but she wanted time alone.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter, woop woop! I really can't wait until we get into Season 2 with Godric, I love his character and Eric! And Godric will be the one to tell them...;)**

**Review, review :)**


	8. Fourth Man In Fire Part One

I was getting some tea when I heard Sookie slam the door walking into the kitchen with a worried look on her face, I furrowed my brows. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer me as she sat at the kitchen table getting her cell out and dialling a few numbers. I went and sat across from her.

_"Bill Compton" _His answering machine kept playing as Sookie dialled over and over.

"Sookie, what happened?" I asked worried putting my hand on hers, she looks up at me trembling; her eyes full of fear and regret.

"Bill... he's-he's dead..." She cried, I blink; what!

"No, no, no... he can't be" I stuttered, "This is Bill, he's not dead"

She stares into space like she was thinking of something, she then notices the muddy footprints on the kitchen floor that she made when she stormed into the room, she grabs a wash clothe and starts scrubbing the ground with all her might. I get down to her level seeing the amount of stress she was in; I grabbed her arm and she sent the cloth flying across the room, "FUCK!" She cursed, I pull her into my hug as she cried into my shoulder.

"Sookie" I whispered, "It's gonna be okay..."

She looked up at me shaking her head, "No.. it's not"

* * *

I watch as Sookie puts her head in the stove as Tara comes in, I was worried which is why I called Tara; maybe she could put some sense into her. As Tara walked in, Sookie pulled her head back showing us what she had on her face.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doing?" Tara asked looking at Sookie like she was crazy.

"Stop with the J.C!" Sookie yelled. She removes the filter on her face, "I'm cleaning, what does it look like?" Tara starts moving more inside the house, "Watch your feet! I just waxed!" Tara looks at her stunned and then looks at me, I raised my eyebrows showing her how extreme this is getting.

"I hope you mean the floor" Tara said, Sookie just sighed in annoyance walking to the sink.

"Can I help you?" She asked, "I'm up to my elbows in Easy-Off"

I stood up, "I just thought Tara could come over, we could have some girl talk and eat some of the cake that I brought yesterday?" I suggested, Tara and I exchanged looks, "We haven't all talked since grams wake"

"So talk" Sookie shrugged.

Tara sighed, "My momma made me hoecakes this morning"

"So?"

"She cooked me breakfast!" Tara said excitedly.

"Is she off the drink?" I asked.

Tara nodded, "I think so!" Sookie walks over to the oven ignoring the both of us, "When's the last time you saw my momma lift a finger before noon for anything besides Mad Dog 20/20" Sookie looks at Tara, "We went into the woods to get a four hundred and forty five dollar exorcism last night and you don't even wanna get me started on that!"

"Wow" I raised my brows, "I never thought I'd see Letti Mae off the drink... good for her" I nodded smiling at Tara, "You must be pleased?"

Tara was about to answer when Sookie interrupted, "My grandmother's _dead! _At least you got somebody making breakfast for you!" She yelled harshly, "You ever stop thinking about what happening with others before you barge in on them!"

"Sookie..." I swallowed.

"Are those fang marks?" Tara gasped.

She exposes them fully to the both of us, "So what? It means someone cared for me when you all left me high and dry!"

"I was there for you!" I said, "I helped you... at least I tried too..."

"No wonder your going crazy" Tara shook her head, "You let a vampire make a meal of you!"

"Tara..." I looked down.

"Why am I the only person that doesn't think vampire's a monsters!?" Sookie yelled, she then looked at me, "Amara you've gotta back me up on this one, you and Eric seemed pretty interested in each other when we met him.."

"Sookie stop it" I said sternly.

"They drink our blood!" Tara yelled, "What's to say Bill won't leave you after he's had his fill?"

Sookie tries getting in Tara's face but I stand in the middle of them, "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I looked at Sookie who had a hard look on her face, "What is going on with you?"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, "I've gotten very good at losing people lately and you are only making it easier for me!"

"Bitch, I don't even wanna be here!" Tara yelled, "I only came cos Amara rang worried sick for ya!" Sookie looked hard at me, "If you are hell bent on being alone in this world I aint gonna stop you!" Tara walks out of the house not looking back, Sookie tries slamming the door but it wouldn't close. She closes her eyes trying to clam down.

"Sookie... please talk to me" I whispered touching her shoulder.

She turned around staring at me, "Why would you ring her?"

"I was worried for you..." I shook my head, "After all that's happened..."

"Oh and you'd know wouldn't you?" She nodded, I could see the tears in her eyes, "You have no idea what I have been through? You were to busy trying to get Eric's attention at that bar!" She yelled, "You didn't care about grams, you don't care about me either! Cos if you did, then you would've known how badly I've felt!"

"That's not true! I loved grams"

Sookie shook her head, "I can't stand to look at you right now..." She walked past me nudging my shoulder, "Just... just leave me alone for awhile"

I put my hands up, what did I do? I ran up to my room feeling horrible. I shouldn't have rang Tara, I bring out my phone texting her; _Sorry about before. Hope your okay. - A _

She texted back, _It's okay. Bitch is just riled up. Thanks. - T _

I shut my phone sighing, maybe I should get out of the house... that would probably be a good idea, get away from Sookie and then she can calm down? I wondered what Jason was up too, ugh... he wouldn't want to see me right now. Tara was off with her mom which was good, and I was not hanging with Sam. I couldn't do anything, I layed on my bed and started reading a book, it wasn't long until it was night time and I heard the door slam.

I walked downstairs, Sookie left. I wondered where she was going, was she going to be okay? I sat on the couch, she was old enough to look after herself; and besides, she said some pretty hurtful things to me. Fuck it. I couldn't be here babysitter, I was 21 years old. I picked up my keys and hopped into my car driving to Shreveport.

I didn't care, I didn't even wanna see him, I just wanted to escape out of that house and into something new. Was it wrong of me? To want to go somewhere so perverted, so unpure? Probably, but Sookie clouded my judgement, if she could fuck a vampire then I could go to a vampire bar and dance like a 21 year should.

I walked inside seeing Pam at the bar, I walked over to her sitting down on a stool. She looked at me and smiled, "Look at what the cat drove in..." She purred, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to escape from my crazy life" I cocked an eyebrow, "If that's okay with you... I would like to do that here"

She sniggered, "So innocent, yet in such a dangerous place"

"That's me" I raised an eyebrow taking a sip of the beer I ordered, "Just make sure none of these vamp freaks try anything with me.. I really can't be bothered dying" A smile rose on my lips.

She chuckled, "Your the first person to make me laugh tonight, I'll be sure to keep you safe" She sighed, "Isn't your beloved cousin fucked off at you for being here"

"I don't really give a shit what Sookie wants at the moment" I stared at my bottle, "I'm old enough to do whatever the hell I want, when I want"

"Well, good for you.. not being her lapdog" She rolled her eyes as she puts a true blood in front of another customer, I looked at the girl.. she looked a little older than me, but I knew she was older in generations.

"Where's Eric?" I asked looking up at her, she smirked down at me.

"He usually makes an entrance soon, he'd be delighted to see you Amara" She grinned, "He seems intrigued by you" She leaned on the counter with a hand on her hip, "By the way, un do that nunful blouse, nobody with a chest like that should cover up"

I looked down at my white blouse which was done up, I was wearing black jeans, a white blouse and black boots; my hair was straight and down. I un did one button looking up at Pam, she smirked, "I'm beginning to see what Eric see's"

I furrowed my brows, "Excuse me?"

She tilts her head, "Innocence and purity doesn't really attract me but with you... it seems.. alluring" She chuckled un doing another button, now you could see the outline of my black bra.

"Here" She passed me a shot, "It's on me" She looked over across the bar, "Have fun" And then walked away.

I let the shot go down my throat like it was nothing, the burning sensation of the alcohol made me splutter, I hardly even drunk... a few drinks later the young vampire woman from before came up to me smiling, "The names Mia" She put her hand in mine, "and you are?"

I swallowed looking around for Pam, "Amara..."

"Would you like to join me for a drink Amara?" Her stare caught me off guard, "Right here..." her cold fingers made me shudder as she outlined my collar bone.

"I'm gonna pass" I raised an eyebrow, "But thanks for the offer"

It was then I saw Eric coming out of his office and onto his throne, his stare on the crowd made me feel a little hot. The vampire woman walked away in a huff obviously angry at being rejected. I threw back another shot as I winced at the alcohol, I needed to let go. Just be free with the music and vibe, nobody could bite me; I made sure Pam would look after me until I went home but I could get drunk.

I stood up feeling the tipsy feeling on me, it made me feel a little better about the situation. I went over Mia, the vampire and stood in front of her, "Changed your mind?" She smirked.

"No" I answered, "I'll have fun with you... but you can't bite me"

She scoffed at this, but tilted her head, "Okay then..." She smirked, she grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor, she vamp sped onto the pole in front of Eric and started dancing for him. I looked at him as he watched her, he didn't seem bored; but it was like he was seeing the same show over and over.

I put my hands up in the air and started dancing the night away, I was dancing with humans and vampires, I must've looked like an idiot but I didn't care. I could feel Eric's stare on me as I was dancing, I then felt a hand on my shoulder; it was Pam. "Eric has asked for you dear" She smirked, the other dancers around me stared in envy as I made my way to the stage.

He smirked at me as I stood in front of him, "Amara... two nights you've been here"

"What can I say? Fangtasia is fun" I shrugged.

This seemed to amuse him, "What trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing... Sookie was just being a bitch and I needed to get away from it all, so I came here" I looked around, "To your club"

"Well I'm happy that you are enjoying yourself" He leaned back into his chair, "Pam and I are watching you... so you don't get taken by a vampire and when you are ready I'll be sure to make sure you have a ride back to your home" He nodded.

"Thanks" I replied, "But you don't have to you know... I'm a big girl Eric"

"Oh I know" He looked bored, "But your very important, special in a way... and we don't want you being killed or taken"

"Your so sweet" I said sarcastically, I then yawned; it must have been four oclock, I knew I was drunk. I walked away from Eric and went and sat at the bar; I could feel the alcohol taking affect. I suddenly felt real tired and before I knew it; I was being put in a car by Longshadow.

"Oh what the hell..." I moaned bumping my head.

He chuckled, "Sorry.. you smell delicious"

"Is that all you care about?" I groaned.

"Not all..." I felt his hand on my lower back, "But you are Eric's... and if I took that away from you, I would be dead" He sighed, "Goodnight Miss Stackhouse" The door shut and I was gone.

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the couch in the living room, how I got here.. I had no idea. All I knew was I had a screeching head ache and I had work. Damn it! What had happened last night was beyond me? I was just so angry with Sookie, so I lashed out and went to Fangtasia. I needed to stop that!

I walked into work with a bottle of water and a couple of pills to get me through the day, Sookie was there looking excited and happy. Was she bi polar or something? I groaned feeling my head as I walked up to the bar. Sam came next to me, "Have you heard?" He asked.

"What?"

"Bill's still alive... Sookie's off the chain about it" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "So she had that huge melt down for nothing then" I raised an eyebrow, "And she hurt Tara because of it... I hope she apologises to her because it was uncalled for" I blinked as I get a few jugs out filling it with beer.

"Your never angry at Sookie"

I sighed, "I'm not... I'm just hurt I guess"

"You look hungover" He admitted.

"Could you tell?"

"I can smell it" He scrunches his nose up, "Where were you?"

"Fangtasia" I bit my lip, I was waiting for the screaming and yelling; but nothing. He just simply rolled his eyes. "No lecture?" I asked.

"Nope... I'm smart enough to know that you girls will just do the complete opposite to what I say anyway" He sighed, "Just be safe... and don't let anything bite you okay?"

I nodded slowly, "Of course"

He walked away with the jugs of beer, Sookie came up to me with a huge grin on her face. "Bills-"

"I heard" I said putting a few glasses away, "Good for you"

"ORDER UP!"

Sookie blinks at me looking sad and then goes to get the orders, I sighed. I shouldn't be angry at her, but she treated both Tara and I badly, with no respect at all. She looked at us like we were nothing. I groaned putting my head down on the bar, "I'm taking a break" I mumbled.

"Hey Amara!" I put my head up looking glum seeing Jason smiling at me, "You don't look to good..."

"I'm fine" I yawned, "Just didn't get enough sleep that's all..."

"Oh" He looked down, "I just wanted to come over and say that you've got my girl working with you now!" He looked over at a dark haired girl taking orders, I see Sookie staring at her, "I just wanted to say take it easy on her okay?" I nodded not listening to Jason, "I want you guys to like her"

"Jason!" He stopped talking, "I am going to like her okay? She seems cool" I shrugged, "Just as long as your happy"

"I am"

"Then I'm happy" I smiled, "Just don't steal grams stuff again you hear?"

He nodded practically running over to Amy and Sookie, I sighed resting my head on the table again; when would this end? It was torture.

"Oh my god, can you believe it?"

Sookie's voice made me groan as I sit up, "What?"

"Jason and that Amy girl... it won't last long"

"Why don't you have any faith in him? He wants to get his life back on the line and your completely putting it down, be a little nicer Sookie" I stand up realising I wouldn't be getting any sleep I walked over to Sams office shutting the door.

But what I was expecting was something so different; Sam and Tara were _together. _"Oh my!" I gasped, they stopped looking at me. I widened my eyes leaving the room, well that was... strange.

I get home seeing Arlene's kids running around, oh great. Sookie and Bill come into the living room, I drop my keys and coat on the table, "Hey" Sookie smiled, "We have left over pizza..."

"Uh thanks, but I'm not quite hungry"

"Amara, can I speak to you please..."

I rolled my eyes as Sookie brings me to the foyer, "I'm sorry okay. I should have never said any of those hurtful things, it was a mistake. I didn't mean any of it" She fluttered her lashes at me, "I apologise"

"It's fine Sookie" I nodded, "But your life doesn't need to end when a man leaves" She stares at me, "I thought you were stronger than that, obviously I was wrong"

I walked into my room and shut my door resting my head, I needed to sleep.

* * *

**Bill POV **

Walking into my home I sense someone else is here, vamp speeding up the stairs I walk slowly into the bathroom where I could hear slow music; and what I see shocks me.

Eric Northman.

"I texted you three times. Why didn't you reply?" He asked me with out opening his eyes.

"I hate using the number keys to type. What are you listening too?"

"From my younger days" He smirked, "It's really quite beautiful.. I have a favour to ask you" The nerves started happening.

I crossed my arms, "A favour or an order?"

He opened his eyes, "Depends how you look at it. Honestly, did you really think you could keep her to yourself?" He cocked an eyebrow and I knew exactly who he was talking about.

Amara.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "She's not even yours Bill and your protecting her like you would Sookie"

"She is Sookie's family" I said sternly, "Of course I would. Stay away from her Eric"

He smirked, "Now... it's her you should be talking about this too, she has been coming to my bar the last couple of nights"

Fucking hell Amara.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter; Amara and Eric sexual tension!**


	9. Fourth Man In Fire Part Two

"What do you mean I have to come with you?" I raised my eyebrow, Bill had just come into my room (with no invite!) telling me I had to go to Fangtasia with him and Sookie for some unknown reason.

"Eric wants you there" Bill said, "He's taken quite a liking to you Amara" He looked down at me sternly, "Why didn't you tell us that you had been going to Fangtasia for the last couple of nights?"

Sookie widened her eyes at this, "I only thought it was one time!" She practically squealed, I rolled my eyes; what I did was none of their business. "You can't do that!"

I sighed running my hands along my face, "I just needed a break from everything" They both looked at me, "With grams death and Sookie being very rude to me I needed to let go and have a little fun" I shrugged, "What's the problem?"

Bill shook his head, "The problem? The problem is Amara, Eric has become infatuated with you!" I furrowed my brows, "He's not going to leave you alone until he gets what he wants"

I scoffed, "I'm a big girl Bill... I can handle myself"

"I don't want you getting hurt" He looked at Sookie, "Or worse... Eric's not gentle"

"What do you mean until he gets what he wants?" I narrowed my eyes, the two exchange looks in front of me, I stood up, "Fine" They both turned to me, "I'll go with you both.. and I will tell Eric straight to his vampire face that I am not interested in him" I rolled my eyes, "Sure he's attractive but he's dangerous and not to mention a vampire?" Sookie cocked a brow, "I'm not saying I despise them, I'm just saying I wouldn't be with one... like that" I responded awkwardly.

Sookie's shoulders relaxed a bit but Bill didn't look convinced, "He won't listen"

"I'll make him listen" I shook my head, "You are being dramatic about the situation Bill..." I grabbed my bag, "Eric Northman does not want me and I do not want him got it?"

I look out the window as we drive to Fangtasia, Shreveport was a small city but vampire from all over usually came; because of Eric's bar. Did I mean what I said? Would I stay away from Eric? Would _he _stay away from me? That I did not know.

"I mean really.. all those pathetic people only come here for sex with vampires" Sookie scoffed as we pulled into a parking space.

"I know" Bill replied, "It's despicable"

"So how long will we be here?" She asked, "Five, ten minutes?"

Bill sighed, "As long as Eric required us"

I look outside to the neon lights and the sound of music coming inside the bar, I ignored Sookie's voice as she was talking rudely about Eric. Yes he wanted her to solve a case for him, but why was I here? I was merely a human with persuasion skills. That was it.

"Amara?" I turned to Bill who was looking at me through the mirror, "Just be careful... Eric is Sheriff of Area 5, which we are in... he can take what he likes as he pleases, you do not belong to anyone which makes it more difficult for you to get out of" He shook his head, "I wish you never came here..."

I swallowed taking my seat belt off, "Right now Bill, so do I" I sighed, "Is it true what Longshadow said to us that first time we came here? Each person that came wanted to die in their own way..." I looked to the ground, "Maybe that's why I came over and over"

Sookie looks at Bill worried for me, "No" Bill said sternly, "You wanted to escape... there's a difference" I looked up at him, "You'll be okay" He sighed, "We do not want to anger Eric, as long as the requests are reasonable, we should accept his wishes" He nodded.

Sookie looks away from Bill as do I, she smells the roses he gave to her and puts them down, we all get out of the car as I look up at Fangtasia, "Why did he want me here..." I whispered.

* * *

I sat at the bar across from Pam as Sookie sat at the cocktail table with an accountant who looked scared and sweaty, Bill was across from me on the other side and Longshadow was behind the bar, I remembered from that night where he put me in the car. Creep. He sent me a small smirk as I turned around from him, Pam chuckled, "You fucked up that dance floor I might say" She said out loud, Bill and Sookie looked at her with brows narrowed.

I just put my face in my hands groaning hoping this would be over soon.

"Hello all" I looked up seeing Eric come into view, I rolled my eyes at his annoying smirk that he gives. "Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club" He looked at me eyeing me up as he walked past me over to the accountant, "And we recently noticed that sixty thousand dollars had gone missing from our books, and Bruce" He put his hands on the accountants shoulders, "Is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him"

"He's not saying anything" Sookie shrugged.

"Don't be coy" Eric smirked, Longshadow presses his hand over a flame on his lighter, I watched him closely. He didn't seem at all nervous, but he did seem a little agitated. "It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance. We know what you can do"

"Then why is Amara here?" Sookie asked bravely.

Eric turns around and looks straight at me, he tilts his head, "Well, we don't want to leave her out of the mix do we?" He smirked, "And she's great company"

"She doesn't even wanna be here"

"Now that's not true..." He took a step towards me.

"It is" I said firmly.

"If only I could glamour you and ask that..." He played with a curl, "We would get a different answer wouldn't we now?"

"Eric" Bill warned.

"Speaking of glamouring, why don't you just glamour him?" Sookie asked referring to the accountant, Eric slowly turned towards her making me shudder.

"Now, don't you think we would have tried before summoning you" Sookie just stares at him, "So... it would be a great favour to me and to Mr Compton if you help us"

"If I find out who did it.. then what?"

"We;ll turn that person over to the police.." Longshadow said from behind me, I jumped a little, "and let the authorities handle it from there"

I scoffed, "Nice lying tactics..." I rolled my eyes, "What's your real name anyway? Did your parents give you the name Longshadow? Or is that your vampire name?" I asked widening my eyes in a mocking manner.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Longshadow glared giving me a smirk.

I turned to Eric, "Seriously? Your partners with him?" I raised an eyebrow, Eric just smiled, "How bout I make you a deal..."

His ears perked up at this, Sookie furrowed her brow at me, "If you turn the person who did this over to the police.. then I would be at your service" I swallowed, his eyes stared at me lustfully, "Not like that..."

"We'll _both _help you" Sookie said giving me a small smile, "Do we have a deal?"

Eric smirked, "All right. Why not?"

Sookie started doing her thing, after a few moments she looked up at Eric, "He's tellin the truth, he didn't do it" She nodded, the accountant relaxes, he has a wedding band on his finger making it clear that he's married. I instantly feel bad for the man.

"You gonna believe the skinny one to cover up the fat one?" Longshadow asked.

"It's sure better than what you have to offer" I responded rolling my eyes.

"Now, now" Eric chuckled, "We don't want to get angry... we all know that human emotions are very... annoying"

"Oh bite me" I glared.

"Gladly" He licked his lips, not taking his eyes away from me he called out to Pam, "Bring in the next one!"

A lady comes in, she looks like a hooker or something; Sookie tries and looks into her mind, and she comes to a conclusion; "She didn't do it... but she knows who did" She spoke, "It's blank, like her memories been erased"

"She's been glamoured" Pam said.

"It's a vampire" I whispered.

Just then, Longshadow jumps over the bar knocking me to the ground while he does, he goes after Sookie. I stand up quickly feeling my head, it had blood on it. What the...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter Eric and Amara will have a chat ;) Stay tuned and review!**


	10. Plaisir D Amour Part One

Everything was going in slow motion, my head was bleeding and as I stood up; I ran as fast as I could to Sookie who was on the table with a Longshadow on top of her trying to strangle her. I grabbed a chair and broke it by smashing it on the side of the bar, I chuck the end of it to Bill who vamp sped to Longshadow, all I could hear was Gingers screams; they were annoying as hell. Bill shoves the wooden chair leg into Longshadow and he starts spewing out blood.

It gets all over Sookie and half of it gets onto me, my white blouse was completely ruined. Thanks Longshadow. "Ginger enough!" Pam said.

Ginger stopped screaming, but only for a small amount of time until she starts again when Long shadows body turns into a pile of mush. Ginger then starts vomiting, wincing I look away holding my own mouth.

"Humans" Eric said disgusted, "Honestly Bill, I don't know what you see in them"

I glared at Eric who just looks amused, I then looked down at my body seeing blood all over my white blouse and black jeans, just great. Sookie and I go to the bathrooms of Fangtasia and try and clean up, she had blood all through her hair and I took off my blouse revealing a black bra, blood was all over my chest and stomach.

"This is disgusting" I groaned as I put my blouse in the sink, "I knew I hated the guy"

**Bill POV **

"You helped a human kill a vampire to save another human" Eric tsked, "What are we gonna do about this?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, Amara had helped me kill Longshadow for Sookie. She was strong, usually humans would just stand there frozen unable to move but Amara saved her cousins life.

"I'll take Amara"

"No" I said sternly and suddenly. "You can have anyone you want, why her?"

"Why do you want her?" He asked me moving around his desk, "She's not yours.. she's merely just a human, a blood bag. So what's in it for you?"

"Amara and Sookie must be protected"

Eric smirked, "Your in love with Sookie aren't you?" He cocked an eyebrow, "You would do anything for her including protecting her loved ones"

"If I hadn't done what I did, would you have let this disloyalty stand?" I asked him honestly.

"Whatever I did to Longshadow, I would not have done in front of witnesses" He raised a brow, "Especially not vampire witnesses. Not smart Bill. Not smart at all" He sighed, "I have to admit though, I did enjoy watching Amara play warrior princess, throwing you that leg chair was pretty superior"

"She helped me save her cousin Eric"

"That she did" He muttered, "And now she owes me a chair"

**Amara POV **

I wiped the last amount of blood from the side of my stomach, Longshadow sure had a lot of blood in him! Scrunching my nose up I put the blood covered tissue in the skin, "Pam can clean that up" I mumbled looking at all the tissues, most of me was clean except for my jeans. Damn it, seventy dollar jeans ruined; thanks to Long shadow's blood.

I should probably be a little more selfless, but I couldn't help it. First, he was a creep and then he tried killing Sookie! I looked over at my cousin seeing her in a train of thought, she had blood through her hair and all down her dress. I play with the gem on my necklace until I saw Pam strut in through the mirror, she puts a hand on her hip staring at he two of us in a bored manner; like she usually does and hands out a change of clothes.

"Here" Her voice said emotionlessly, "Put these on"

I slowly took a shirt and a pair of pants from her, I looked at the clothing; a red shirt labelling Fangtasia and a pair of sweat pants, I raised my brows nodding at her as a thank you. She looked at Sookie waiting for her to take the clothing, "Thank you, but I'm fine really.. I'm just going to dry my hair out and be on my way" She looked at me, "We both need some rest"

"You two aren't going anywhere, Eric and your _boyfriend _aren't nearly done talking yet" Pam said disinterested in the conversation, she put the clothes on the sink as she looked at her nails.

"Oh, is Bill in some sort of trouble?" Sookie asked.

Pam smiled, but it wasn't genuine. "That's for the boys to figure out" She faced Sookie, "Right now, what you both need to do is change out of your clothes" Sookie stared, "There's vampire in your cleavage"

Sookie furrowed her brows and looked down, "Oh ew" She scrunches her nose.

"That's probably Long Shadows brain" I scoffed.

"Allow me" Pam said, she seductively takes a step towards Sookie putting her hand down her bra and taking the piece of flesh out dropping it on the floor not breaking eye contact with her.

"Well this isn't awkward or anything..." I cocked a brow staring at the two.

"I'm beginning to understand the fuss everyone is making over you" Pam smirked. She looked at me shutting her eyes, when she opened she licked her lips, "You have no idea how good you smell" She sighed, "If only I had claimed you first..." She pouted.

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked.

Ginger walked in with smiles glazing, "Oh hey Pam!" She cheered, she then looked from Sookie to me and then back to Pam, "Who's your new friends?" I narrowed my eyes, obviously she had been glamoured to not remember us.

"Sookie and Amara, Ginger; Ginger, Sookie and Amara" Pam rolled her eyes.

"Well nice to meet you two!" Ginger grinned.

Sookie looked confused as hell and partially creeped out from Pam's remark, I couldn't blame her. Maybe Pam was bi-sexual? "Right..." Sookie trailed off.

"Nice to meet you too Ginger" I nodded awkwardly, this was starting to get weird; I was standing here in my bra with a vampire, my cousin and a woman that's been glamoured that many times she probably can't remember her last name. "I uh.. like your name" I smiled trying to live out the awkwardness.

She giggled waving it off, "It's nothing special" She shook her head, "I was actually a ginger head when I was younger and my parents were drunks so they decided to call me the name" Her make up was caked on and I started to wonder how long Ginger had been with Eric and Pam, "Amara sounds like it comes from Russia or somethin like that"

"Uh no, it's actually Greek" I leaned on the sink, "But my fathers family comes from Bulgaria.." Pam raised a brow at me, "explains the dark hair and brown eyes"

"Oh that is cool!" She was like excited to her me talk to her, did she have much contact with reality? "I'm from a southern family so I don't actually know where my name comes from" She laughed. I nodded looking awkwardly away from Pam, she was staring daggers at me. It was like she was trying to figure out something, Ginger looked from Sookie to me and then to Pam, "Oh! You don't have to be scared of em! They're quite nice here" She smiled.

* * *

I watch as Bill walks out of Eric's office with a look on his face, he was in trouble. Most definitely. You could see it in his face, this was the time to talk to Eric about me not being his. And that he needed to stay away from me and vice versa.

"We should go now" Bill stated as he wrapped his arm around Sookie's waist.

"I need to talk to Eric" Everyone looked at me, "I'll find my own way home" I looked at Bill, he knew what I was going to talk about. Hopefully Eric wouldn't kill me.

"Be careful" He nodded.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Sookie asked clearly worried.

"No, you guys go on ahead" I smiled, "Enjoy the rest of your night"

They both left leaving Eric, Pam and Ginger and I in the bar, Eric smiled, "So.. what is it you wanted to speak about?"

I looked at him hard, "Private. In your office" He stared at me, his arms clearly on display with a black singlet on, it took all of my might to walk right past him in his office with out looking back. I waited until he finally came in.

He sat across from me in his seat putting his legs on the desk, "My, my... somebody's forward"

"I have to be with you around" I leaned back in my chair staring at him, he stared right back. It was strange, seeing Eric alone. He stared at me deeply not wanting to break the contact, I knew he only wanted me for my body, alot of men did. But I would never give him the satisfaction, he was somebody who got what he wanted all the time. "I'm here to tell you that I am _not _yours"

He leaned his head back and smirked, "Now who said I wanted you to be mine"

I scoffed, "Your kidding me right? You've been saying it ever since I've met you" I shook my head, "I just want to make it clear.. there are people worried about me because apparently you have sparked an interest" I leaned forward, "But it has to _stop" _

"Let me guess... Bill Compton" He sighed, "He does not know when to shut up" He rolled his eyes, "He is a little dramatic when it comes to little things..." He looks at me in the eyes, "I have to admit, you are breath taking..." His eyes roamed my body and then back to my eyes, "But I do not have any _feelings _towards you. That's what humans call it isn't it?"

"Why are you so scared to admit things?"

"Because it's not true" He stood up, "If I wanted you Amara... I could have you"

"Yeah right" I scoffed, "You can not have any of this" I gesture my hands around my body trying to make it clear, but it came out a little humorous to him which made me angry, "It's not funny"

"I'm sorry" He chuckled, his laughter dying down, "It's just... you get so worked up easily" He took a step around his desk, "It's kinda sexy"

I froze, oh god no. Was he going to try and seduce me? He ended up sitting on his desk facing me, "Pam tells me that your from Bulgaria" He said changing the subject, "Your father was it?"

"He was born there and moved here a couple of years before he met my mother" I crossed my arms, "Why?"

He shrugged, "It just interested me that is all" He sighed looking around the room, "So... are we done here?"

I took a step back, "As long as you know that I am not yours and we have nothing going on then yes, yes we are"

He took a step forward closing the gap between us, "You might not be mine _yet, _but you soon will be" He traced his finger along my jaw line, "Your soul..." Down my shoulder, "Your mind..." And the up my collar bone, "And your body" He smirked seeing my reaction, "I always get what I want Amara Stackhouse... you are no exception"

"I thought you didn't want me" I whispered.

He tilted his head examining my face, "So innocent... yet so courageous" He licked his lips, "You would make a great vampire" We stared at each other for a long time, not wanting to stop. It was like he was entering my mind, I felt so fragile with him, like I would brake into a million pieces; but I also felt alive. "If we're done here then I have to do some painful paperwork and sort out what I am going to do with Mr Compton, unless you would like to have primal passionate sex, then maybe I would oblige.."

I swallowed blinking a few times backing away and running out the door practically seeing Pam on my way out smirking at me, I pulled a face at her and left Fangtasia. I would _not _be going back there.

* * *

I walked inside seeing Sookie and Bill cleaning up blood that was on the walls, they both looked up at me as I looked around in shock. What the hell happened here? I dropped my bag on the ground looking around, it was then I saw Sookie's cat in a bag dead. I put my hands to my mouth gasping, what kind of sick human being would do this?

After I helped clean up Sookie's cats blood I hopped into bed feeling horrible. Some sicko was inside our house, who's to say he doesn't come again and kill us all? All of a sudden my phone beeps, I grabbed it from my desk beside me flipping it open.

_Hey Amara! it's Sam - got your number from Tara so don't think I'm creepy or anything, just letting you know you got a full time job now and you got another shift tomorrow, I'll give you your schedule tomorrow too. Al right, see you then. P.S don't tell Sookie what you saw please. - S _

I groaned, another thing to add to the list was Tara sleeping with Sam? What the hell was that about?! I collapsed on my pillow, exhausted from my day and night. Was this going to be a regular thing now? Helping vampires solve crimes? Cause if it is, I don't want any part of it.

The next day, I walked into work earlier than Sookie, I couldn't sleep all night due to being afraid that the person that killed our cat would come back to finish the job. I put on my apron and start drying out the glasses, Arlene and Amy were admiring Arlene's ring. I was happy for her, I really was; I just didn't show it due to the lack of sleep I got from last night.

"You could have your engagement party here if you'd like?" Sam offered Arlene who was just smiling like an idiot.

"Oh thanks, but I wouldn't wanna put you out"

"You wouldn't be" Sam shrugged, "It would be just like any night, except I'd close the place to the public for you and your dearest"

"Oh wow Sam!" Arlene squealed, "That would be amazing!" Here comes the suggestions, "Except I was thinking could we do it in the warehouse next door? Or even outside? Because if we did it in here, it'd feel like work you know?"

I sniggered at this which didn't go unnoticed by Sam, "You were thinking huh? About the party I just offered just now to throw for you?"

I spaced out of their conversation putting the cups away, until Sookie stormed into the room with an angry look on her face, obviously her sleep was as great as mine with the way she was walking.

"Morning Sookie!" Sam called.

"Aint nothing good about this morning" Sookie seethed.

* * *

**A/N: Part One of Plaisir D Amour, hope you enjoyed it. I seriously can not wait to start writing Season 2 :) I loved Godric's character, ahhhh! :)**


	11. Plaisir D Amour Part Two

Putting an order on the pin I searched, Sookie was all over the place today. She was angry about her cat and gram, I didn't blame her. I was angry too, I guess I just took a different approach to it, sighing I grabbed my pad and walked over to the new customer that walked in. Approaching him I could see his features clearly, he had dark brown hair that flopped over his forehead, he was clearly handsome with dark green eyes and a strong jaw line. He didn't compare to Eric though, why was I thinking about him?

"Hi what can I get you?" I asked with a sweet voice.

He looked up at me throwing his menu in front of him, "I just can't decide..." He sighed, "Why don't you pick me something?"

He wasn't around from here, I could tell. He had a New York accent kind of, "Well the burgers here a really good, our cook is phenomenal" I smiled, "And they're on special"

He chuckled lowering his eyes, he then looked back up to me, "I'll have a burger and fries then!" He tilted his head at me as I wrote down his order, "My god..." I looked at him, "You have a beautiful smile"

"It'll be ready soon" I shyly smiled at him turning away, I could feel his eyes on me as I did, he was sweet and a little corny, I put his order on the pin as Lafayette was staring at him also. "He's straight" I said looking back at the man.

"Not my type anyway" He said standing up straighter, "Why don't you go for him kitty cat?" I looked at him wide eyed, kitty cat? "He seems sweet and funny, I saw you laughing over there" He winked, "And he looks fuckable, you need that" He pointed out.

"Lafayette!" I gasped, "Language please!"

He shrugged innocently, "Oh bitch please" He waved it off, "He was starin at you as you were walking back you know?" He whispered in my ear and then walked back into the kitchen. I bit my lip turning back to the man, he did seem nice. But I couldn't help but think of Eric, why was I thinking of him your probably asking? I have no idea, I didn't date. It wasn't me? But I did need someone that was kind and compassionate and over all a good guy.

No vampire.

I sighed resting my head on a cupboard, I couldn't help the thrill I got with Eric, I liked the danger I felt when I was with him.. what the heck was wrong with me?

"Here you go kitty cat" Lafayette handed me a plate with burger and fries, "Now go to your prince" He chuckled, I made a face as I left him walking over to the man. When he looked up I placed my order on the table.

"Chicken burger and fries as requested" I nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Well your straight to the point" I raised a brow as he chuckled, "It's Amara"

"Amara" He repeated tasting my name on his tongue, "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"Thank you" I smiled, "And yours?" I cocked a brow, well.. if he knew my name I could at least know his?

"Matt" He shook my hand like a normal human being! "It's nice to meet you Amara" His hand was soft and warm, like it should be! "I'm gonna take you on a date Amara"

I scoffed, "Really?"

"It wasn't a question" He smirked, "I think your beautiful and sweet so I would like to take you out"

I took a deep breath in, "Well uh... I'm pretty busy.."

"How bout on your break?" I looked at him, "When ever that is"

Before I could answer him I could hear Sookie's voice across the room, she was talking to Andy Bellefleur and things were getting heated. "Excuse me" I nodded apologetically to Matt, I staunch over to Sookie as she was practically yelling at Andy.

"Sookie!" I whispered harshly, she turned to look at me anger in her eyes, "I get that your mad but yelling it to everyone in the bar isn't helping!"

"Did you know about the cat?" Andy asked me.

"Yes" I answered, "Of course I did.."

"Why didn't the two of you ring the station?"

"What good would that do?" Sookie yelled, "You'd still be here acting as though you didn't know what your gonna order even though you always wind up having the cheeseburger!" She seethed.

I raised my eyebrows, Matt even looked at us now with a confused expression, oh great... "Sookie, can I talk to you please?" I smiled.

I pulled her outside where the smokers usually came, Amy took over both of our tables, "Okay, I get that your angry and so am I, but what your doing... it's not cool Sookie"

"I don't understand why your not yelling down the place either?" She shook her head, "My cat got it's head cut off last night and that damn killer took it with him! He killed gran too!"

"I know" I whispered harshly to her, "But yelling about it isn't doing any of us good"

Amy came out appearing to us, "Hey..." She looked at us both, "A cute guy in there is asking for you Amara" She raised a brow.

Sookie looks at me, I smooth my hair back sighing, "I'm going on my break" I took my apron off and walked inside, I looked at Matt who was eating a couple of fries. I walk straight ahead and sat across from him.

He looked up surprised, "Hey"

"Hi" I replied sitting back, "So this is your date okay? What do you want to know about me?"

He raised a couple of eyebrows wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Okay... uh, how long have you worked here?"

"You wanna know about my job?" I narrowed my eyes, "No offence, but it's kinda boring"

"Wow, okay uh... are you single?"

"Yes" I answered, "Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here with you" I looked to the bar where Sookie and Amy was.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him, "Cause you seem preoccupied"

I sighed, "I'm sorry okay?" His eyes soften, "I'm just under alot of stress at the moment... my cousin is on the verge of a mental breakdown and I'm kinda supposed to be there for her"

"Oh" He nodded, "The blonde waitress?" I nodded, "You guys don't look related"

"My mom was from here, she was Sookie's mom's sister and my dad was from Bulgaria which is why I have brown hair and brown eyes" I pulled my hair back.

"Oh, where are your parents now?"

"Dead" I swallowed.

"That's... deep"

"Sorry" I shook my head, "I shouldn't have said that"

"It's okay" He nodded, "It's good to know" We both stared at each other for awhile.

"So uh.. what about your parents?" I asked.

"They live in Arizona" He smiled, "But enough about parents... that's for later dates" He smirked, "What about you? Tell me about yourself"

"There's not much to tell really" I put a strand of hair behind my ear, "I lied here until I was eighteen then moved to New York, did a little bit of modelling..." He seemed to perk up at this, "And came back here for my cousin"

"What did you model for?"

"Oh... just some clothing lines nobody has ever head of" I chuckled, "It's nothing big really"

"Well, it seems big to me" He put his hand on mine, "Why did you stop?"

I was about to answer him when I saw Bill walk in with Pam, _Eric _and another guy behind him, what the _fuck. _I stood up quickly, Matt looked behind him seeing them, "Oh... I hate them" He seethed.

"Why?" I asked, "Do you know them?"

"No" He scrunched his face up, "But vampires killed my aunt and uncle" He growled, his eyes darkened and it actually kind of scared me, "I just fucking hate them"

I narrowed my eyes, Bill took Sookie away to talk to and Eric, Pam and the other guy roamed around, Eric spotted me and smirked. But then his eyes darkened when he looked at Matt, "This place is even more depressing than I would have thought it be" He rolled his eyes.

Typical Eric, "So why don't you leave then?" I pointed out.

He chuckled under his breath, "Oh sweet sweet Amara..."

"You know this fanger?" Asked Matt shocked and dissapointed.

"Ew" I narrowed my eyes, "You think I'd associate with him?" I scoffed, "You've got me really figured out don't you?"

"She comes to my bar all the time" Eric answered Matt, I heard the click of his fangs as they eject, "She's _delicious" _

Matt looks at me shocked and disgusted, before I had time to defend myself, he pushed his plate fast knocking it on my arms which hurt I might add, "And here I was thinking that you were different" He seethed standing up and putting his jacket on, "Fucking fang banger" He spat before walking out.

I looked at Eric angry, what the heck was wrong with him? "Your welcome" He whispered down at me, "He smelt like green leaves and ketchup" His nose scrunches as he said this, "Which is not very appetising"

"How dare you!" I practically yelled, "He was nice!"

"He was a vampire hater" He pointed out, "And you've got so many vamp friends don't you?" He smirked. "How would he be around Bill?"

I put my hands on my hips, "Were you jealous or something?"

_"Very" _He admitted looking down at my body, "You look tasty" He licked his lips.

"Drop dead... oh wait, you can't!" Ha! Score for Amara. I smirked crossing my arms.

He chucked along with me, "That was very saucy Amara, I like her"

"Mmm, she doesn't like you" I whispered, "Sorry"

The man comes over that was with Eric when they walked in, he whispered in Eric's ear and then looked at me, "Amara this is Chow... Long shadow's replacement" He glanced at Chow, "She helped in killing Longshadow, be careful of this one"

"Ha!" I scoffed, "Real funny" I looked at Chow, "I would say it's nice to meet you, but I don't think it is"

"She's a vampire warrior" Eric smirked, "She would make our race proud if she was one of us"

"I _helped _kill a vampire" I pointed out, "Doesn't mean I actually did"

Bill comes over and tells Eric that he's ready, Eric nodded looking bored and not really caring, he then looked at me, "Sorry to cut this short"

"Oh don't be... it's been a curse being in your presence"

"You love me" He winked and turned away, he walked to the entrance with Pam and Chow before turning towards all of us again, "Oh, before I go, a word of advice; We know when a human has wronged us" He scanned the crowd, "We can smell it" I swallowed, "So do not make the mistake of letting the pretty vampire lady on television make you feel comfortable. We may not have retaliated... _yet" _He pointed me a look, "But we know who you are" Silence. "Have a nice night"

Bill then walked up to me looking sad, "Amara... I need to speak to you"

"What is it?"

"You have to come with us... to the hearing" I widened my eyes, "You were involved"

"You want me to go to a vampire court!" I scoffed, "Uh... no way"

"I'm so sorry, it's not my choice... you have to know that; you could be a witness"

I swallowed and looked up at him, "If it will help you... then yes" I nodded, "I will come"

He relaxes a little, "Thank you very much" He pulls me into an embrace, "I appreciate it"

I pat his back awkwardly, "Yeah uh sure... what are friends for?" I looked at him, "Plus, I kinda was the one who helped you kill em"

We walked outside seeing Sookie, she was just as worried as I was about Bill. She was happy and upset that I was going with him, it wasn't my choice? If it was, then I would not be going! This _judge _seems like a hard guy.

I let them have their goodbyes, I went and stood with Pam and Chow; stuff Eric.

"If I had any feelings then I would have the chills right now" Pam remarked looking at both Sookie and Bill.

"Oh come on Pam... they're kinda cute" I tilted my head, "In their own sick twisted way" I looked at Eric seeing him lowering his eyes. What was that?

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy that you are all enjoying the story! I am trying to include Amara in alot of things and not just make her Sookie 2.0. She is ****_nothing _****like Sookie I promise you that! In future chapters you will actually see what is wrong with Amara. **

**Please review :)**

_**DarolineSalvatore**_


	12. I don't wanna know

"I can't believe this is happening" I mutter looking out the window staring at the house that blur by, I was sitting next to Bill and across Eric and Pam. Chow was in the front driving.

"I'm so sorry Amara" Bill spoke sounding sincere.

"Well, if you hadn't of killed Longshadow then we wouldn't be here" Eric smiled up at me.

"I _helped _kill him! There's a difference" I pointed out, "And I was saving my cousin... that's my family if you haven't noticed"

"No I haven't noticed actually" Eric looked at me, "I don't understand how you can be related to a sweet blonde with a tan" I glared at him, "I don't think you are actually her relation"

"Well nobody cares what you think, do they?"

"Oh I do" Pam spoke.

"Do you like living half way up like you do?" Bill resorted, giving her a glare. Go Bill!

"Oh yes, it's very nice... you should try it" She smirked.

"Oh my god" I groaned leaning my head back, "When will this end!"

"Very soon" Eric spoke calmly, "As soon as Bill gets his sentencing then we will be all on our merry ways" He chuckled giving me a look. "Don't worry... you'll only get a warning"

"You'll be fine, won't you Bill?"

He looked uncertain, it was horrifying to think that he could die from this, he was just helping me save Sookie from the psycho Longshadow. "I honestly don't know Amara" He said keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Oh" Pam groaned, "Is anyone else sick of this bullshit?" She turned to Eric, "How long until we're there?"

"We are here now" I looked out the window seeing a big group of vampires standing there, this was a vampire tribunal? I looked at Eric seeing him staring at me, I take off my seat belt slowly looking down; oh god... I came here in my work uniform, see this is why Bill needed to tell me sooner!

"Do I look like vampire bait?" I asked Bill before getting out of the car.

"Yes" He answered quietly.

"And you smell _delicious" _Eric pointed out from across, "The magister will love you" He looked at Bill, "Maybe if you give Amara to him you'll be able to get out of jail free" He chuckled darkly.

"Your not funny"

"I think I'm hilarious"

We walked quietly over to the 'judge and jury', vampires were staring at me hungrily. What I could tell, I was the only human here. I started feeling a little afraid now, why did I come again?

"You fed on a human that belonged to another" The magister said down to the vampire that was on his hands and knee's getting his fangs ripped, "Three months of starving till your fangs grow back will teach you better manners" He smirked a little which made me cringe, he looked to the vampires, "Is this fair?"

"YES!" The vampires screeched out, everyone was so passionate about it that I actually started feeling sorry for the vampire.

The magister laughed, "Now, Luisa, the other one" A middle aged women walked forward with something that looked like tweezers, "From the root"

I shuddered quietly hearing the vampire's screams as Luisa pulled the other fang out, another couple of vampires took the vampire away as he was hurt. Luisa walked back to the group. I swallowed, this magister was not nice obviously.

"Sentence passed and executed" The magister sighed, "The trial is concluded" He took a piece of paper and a smile was brought to his lips, "Uh... this looks interesting.. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5"

"Ass hole" I muttered under my breath.

Eric stepped forward, "Magister"

"Well then, bring me your murderer" He squinted, "And the human..."

I swallowed looking up at Bill, he took my arm and we both stepped forward. I was in for a bumpy ride.

"So.. you killed one of your own" The Magister looked at Bill in disgust, "With the help of a human?"

"Longshadow was choking another human and would have kill her!" Bill defended nodding, he looked down at me and took a breath looking up at the magister.

"So you murdered a higher life form for the sake of a pet!" The magister scoffed, it started making me very angry. We were not pets! We were human beings, with feelings! "You broke an ancient and fundamental law"

"Ancient?" I scoffed, Bill looked down shocked at me for talking, "No offence or anything, but you vampires have been out of the coffin for only three years?" I raised an eyebrow, "Ancient for humans is like two hundred years... not three years"

The Magister looked a little amused, but that only covered anger, "I see your _pet _is not trained"

"I am not his" I scoffed, I looked at Eric behind me seeing him looking a little amused and shocked at what I was doing, I needed to stand up for myself in front of these vamps. "I will never be anyone's"

"Well... I'm sure we can find a vampire to accommodate you" He smirked.

"No" Bill silenced him, "I am the one you want"

"You are right"

"Magister... Longshadow broke the law first, the girl was mine and he knew it. He would have killed her an fed from her" Bill said defending both mine and Sookie's part, "The human beside me is her family... she only helped save her life"

"Hello?" The magister raised a brow, "They're humans! They die every day!"

"He was stealing from Eric!" I pointed out, interrupting the argument, everything went silence. I turned around looking at Eric, he looked a little surprised.

"Sheriff?" The magister looked.

Eric swallowed, "Yes Magister, it's true" We exchange looks, "Longshadow was a thief and a liar. He was hurting my business"

I turned back to the magister and stood straighter, I had to get Bill out of here. I couldn't go home to Sookie with out him. "The business part... that is a serious offence"

"And it was both of the humans that exposed Longshadow!" Bill nodded, turning around, "Would you tell him Eric?"

Eric looked at the magister, "The only reason they were there was because I called"

"To protect his wealth" I pointed out.

"To protect my wealth" Eric repeated, "Magister... they both are very valuable girls" He looked at me giving me a smirk, "Have you smelt this one?"

"Humans exist to serve us" The magister sighed, "That is their only value"

"I have other values" I narrowed my eyes, "Thank you very much!"

"Do you question my authority?" The magister sent daggers my way, "I am the magister!" I swallowed, "I was trained in the Inquisition and I am the adjudicator for every vampire territory in America!" He stared at me, "You are nothing more than a blood bag to us! We do not feel for you, or exist for your amusement! We are at the top of the food chain!" I stared up at him in hate, "You think that you have other values? We eat you for every meal"

I was about to argue back until Eric's voice stopped me, "Amara" He soothed shaking his head. I took a deep breath, you win this round magister.

The Magister sighed calming down, "Well... you haven't bored me. And like Mr Northman says, you do smell _delicious" _He smirked, "Even if you aren't obedient"

"She is not" Eric piped in.

I sent him a glare, this time the magister looked at Bill, "The usual sentence is five years in a coffin chained with silver" I gulped looking up at Bill, "During which this time your body will dessicate and turn to leather and sticks. You'll probably go insane" I looked up at Bill afraid, why did Eric have to do this? "However.. I'm feeling abit creative"

I looked at the magister with narrowed eyes, what was he going to make Bill do?

* * *

"You have no nest. You prefer to consort with humans" He sneers in disgust, "You seem to have lost all sense of our priorities" He looked at Bill, "William Compton; you owe us a life"

Luisa pops the hood of a car and out comes a girl with red hair, her eyes were all wet from tears and she looked like she had been through a rough night. "NO!" She screamed as Luisa dragged her along the ground.

"Now, I would have said give up the human girl beside you" I looked up at the magister in hate, "But... I don't think your the right one to have for her maker" He smirked.

Bill look down at the girl in shock, "No"

"You can't do this" I yelled.

"Put me on the coffin magister. I will go willingly" Bill pleaded.

"No to that too!" I spoke.

"Please" The girl cried, "It's the first time I snuck out. I just wanted to go to Ashley's party..." She wipes her eyes, "I only ever get to go to youth choir and prayer group. You take me home, I won't say a word to Mama and Daddy or anyone!" Her pleads sounded so pathetic and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"There's no help for you child" The magister laughed, "Meet your new maker"

I looked back at Eric seeing him looking at the young girl, his gaze met mine and I turned back quickly, "Please, please, don't let them kill me!" The young girl wept, "Please, I don't wanna die"

"You can't do this!" I screamed lowering myself to the girl, she cried grabbing onto me. She was begging for her life, I wasn't going to let her cry alone. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, this wasn't right.

"If you want to torture anyone, torture me" Bill said.

"Torture?" The magister asked, "This? I don't think so.. I could show you torture if you like... on your human friend there. Though.. I'm sensing she's a little more than human with the smell I'm getting... she's _delicious" _

I glared, "Don't even try"

"No, no" Bill shook his head, "I was wrong to speak" He looked down at me, "Don't hurt the girl"

"You can quit stalling" The magister seemed bored, "What you see in this cow.. Mr Compton, is merely a response to stimuli" He tilted his head, "Humans are quite.. primitive... incapable of feeling pain as we do" I felt tears fall down my eyes, "But you know that. Luisa" He called.

Luisa comes and pulls me away from the girl, I kick and scream with all my might but nothing happens. She pushes me into Eric's arms and gives him a smirk, he holds me tightly keeping me in his chest. I needed to help the girl... she was just a little younger than I was? What was wrong with these people? Eric's thumb rubbed along my bare arm as he kept me close. For awhile.. I felt safe.

"According to our records, you have never been a maker, is that right?" The magister asked.

"Yes" Bill replied.

"But.. you know the procedure?"

"Please.." I whispered. I looked up at Eric with teary eyes, "please, don't let him do this"

He looked down at me staring at me emotionlessly, "I don't have a choice" He whispered.

"Then proceed" I heard the magister say.

I watched as Bill sat near the girl taking her in his arms, talking her down. Soothing her, bracing her for what was about to come, I let out shallow breathes. I was afraid for her, Eric's hold on me loosened a little making it easier to breath, "One day.. you may want to experience this" He whispered in my ear.

"I'd rather drown in hell" I seethed.

He chuckled quietly, we watch as Bill tried glamouring the girl but he wasn't aloud. The magister and him had a small argument but then he tried again.

"Forgive me" Bill said apologetically to Jessica.

"No.. NO!" She screamed, Bill exposed her neck and retracted his fangs.

"Bill.." I whispered.

And then he bit down on her, while she was still screaming in pain, it was so hard for me; to stand there and watch what was going on, it was horrible. I couldn't think of a worse way to die.

"It's okay Amara..." Eric whispered. "You are safe"

I didn't feel safe.

* * *

**A/N: That was it! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I know I did :) There is chemistry brewing between Amara and Eric :) I can't wait until Godric :)**

**Review please.**

_**DarolineSalvatore**_


	13. To Love, To Bury Part One

"This is so messed up" I mumbled as I watched Bill digging a grave for Jessica, I had just watched him drain her dry an now she was going to be a vampire. I put Jessica on the ground with the help of Pam, how kind of her to be here. Not.

"This is the real word darling" Pam said eyeing Jessica's dress and playing with the hem, I felt sick. Jessica's dead body was laying in front of me, her limbs looked dysfunctional. "Deal with it"

"Would you leave her alone?" Bill yelled from the grave.

"It's your own fault" Pam looked at her nails, "You and your insane affection for stupid cattle"

"We _are _not cattle"

She smirked glancing at me, "Sure your not" Her tone was sarcastic which made me feel the fury within, I hated how all vampires thought so highly of themselves, especially Eric.

"Just go away" Bill moaned.

"Yeah" I perked up, "There's no reason for you to be here"

She rolled her eyes, "Well I wouldn't have to be here if the magister trusted Amara enough to know you did the job"

"That magister is no magister at all!" I yelled, "He took an innocent girls life!"

"Actually that was Bill" She smirked.

"I've proven my loyalty" Bill said lowering his eyes, I felt extremely bad for him; if I was in this situation I wouldn't know what to do. Jessica only looked around seventeen, she wasn't even an adult yet!

Pam goes and sits on the trunk facing Bill, "Yes, but your romantic, your sentimental, you might just do something to keep the little blood bag from joining our ranks" She glanced at me, "I won't let you stake her before she goes to the ground"

"I'm not going to stake her" Bill told her sternly. "I'm going to set her free"

"You've already set her free" Pam argued, "Just like Eric freed me" She looked at her nails, "Have you ever thought about becoming a vampire Amara?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Uh no..."

She smirked, "Really? So you've never thought about what it would be like to live forever, be beautiful and young for eternity? Watch the world change before your eyes"

"That's not how we're supposed to be" I told her honestly, "We're supposed to die"

She made a face, "Fuck dying.." She stood up and looked down at Bill, "Once she's planted in the earth the transformation will begin"

"I know"

She smirked kicking Jessica into the grave next to Eric, I widened my eyes. What the hell Pam? "We could've lifted her and put her in gently you know that right?"

"I'll tuck you in" She grabbed the shovel laying dirt all around Jessica and Bill, "Tomorrow night, your little girl will rise a vampire"

"Amara!" I looked down at Bill, "Don't tell Sookie please.. I have to do this on my own"

I watched the scene before me, it was so messed up; the way Pam was fine with everything. It really did doubt me if she was ever human, it's like she was born to become a vampire. Could that be? That certain people were born to become one of the un dead, or was it just fate?

* * *

"So where did Eric go?" I asked Pam as she drove me home, "I thought he'd wanna watch Bill becoming a maker" I turn to my right looking at her.

"He had to go back to the bar" She told me turning a corner, she smirked, "You know.. you should really let him have what he wants out of you"

I narrowed my eyes, "Excuse me?"

She glanced at me, "Because if you don't let him take you.. then your going to have a vampire on your case until you eventually agree, he won't stop.. trust me" She looked like she was replaying a memory, "He always gets what he wants"

I swallowed, "Well he's not having me" I scoffed, "I've already told him that"

"And you think he's going to listen to you?" She chuckled softly, "He's a fucking vampire Amara, he's over a thousand years old, he takes what he wants when he wants and there's nothing you can do about it" We pulled into my drive way, "That's what we do"

I took a deep breath in lowering my eyes, "Thanks for the ride home"

"I'm supposed to be glamouring you to forget everything that happened tonight, but we all know that you and precious sunshine in there can't so..." She faced me, "If you speak of this to anyone, then I will come and kill you myself" She tilted her head, "Are we fucking clear?"

"Yes" I took off my seat belt, I opened the car door and got out looking at Pam, "Who would I tell anyway?"

She raised her eyebrows giving me a sinister smile, "Have a shit night vampire princess"

"You too vampire barbie" I slammed the car door turning around, I felt her eyes on me as I walked up the steps to my house, as she drove away I turned around watching; what she said about Eric frightened me. Would he ever stop trying? I hoped so, sure he was attractive and alluring but I didn't need that in my life.

Opening the door I see Sookie and Sam sitting in the kitchen looking kind of awkward, she looked up at me as I came in and stood up as fast as she could, she seemed worried and I knew what she wanted to know, "Where's Bill?" She asked with her big blue eyes.

"Don't worry" I soothed, "He's okay" I nodded, "He just got a slap on the hand and he is totally fine" I lied.

She relaxed a little not before eyeing me up, "So where is he?"

Oh damn it, "He's still talking to the magister about Longshadow and how much of an idiot that vampire was" I rolled my eyes chucking my jacket on the table, "You'll probably see him tomorrow night"

She nodded slowly, I hoped she took my fake story. "Oh okay" SCORE! She totally bought it, maybe I should pursue a career in acting.

"Uh... hey Sam" I greeted looking behind Sookie seeing him sitting there with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Hey Amara"

"How's life treating you?"

"Fairly well" He replied sneaking a glance at Sookie, he was still love struck by her... that moron, "Your doing pretty well at work"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "I worked hungover and didn't do much last night" I chuckled softly, "That reminds me... I need to eat" I walked around the table to the fridge, I was insanely hungry that I could hear my stomach rumbling. "So.. what are you doing here?"

"Bill asked me to protect Sookie while he was away"

"Really?" I pulled out some cold chicken, "Does he not understand that we as women can protect ourselves?"

"Amara" Sookie stopped me from talking, I looked at her as I took a bite out from the chicken drum stick, I just shrugged. I didn't understand why she let Sam fall for her, I loved my cousin and all; but she led people on and that wasn't okay. Sam has had a crush on her since I left Bon Temps when I was eighteen! I understand why, I really do, Sookie was beautiful with her tanned skin and blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She had a girlish figure as well which made alot of people turn around.

Me on the other hand, I guess I was just dull.

"I'm gonna go to bed" I put the chicken back into the fridge, "I'll see you guys tomorrow" I walked towards the stairs when I felt Sookie grab my arm. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Your telling the truth about Bill aren't you?" She asked me fluttering her eyes.

"Of course" I lied, "I'm just really tired... that magister was such an ass hole you have no idea" I rolled my eyes, she looked confused but then nodded, "So I need to sleep Sookie" I looked down at her hand on my arm. She let go letting me escape upstairs.

Walking into my room I sighed putting my hair into a pony tail, I looked in front of my mirror staring at myself, I knew what Sookie meant about people thinking dirty things about me, I had long legs which went on forever and long brown hair which went down to my lower back, but I wouldn't think I was the prettiest girl in Bon Temps, I found qualities about myself which really sucked.

Like my attitude towards everything, that was a big flaw for me.

I hopped into bed snuggling into my comfy sheets staring at the dark sky outside which had the moon and stars lighting my room, I wondered if Eric was thinking about me... ugh WHAT WAS I TALKING ABOUT? I closed my eyes snapping them shut and letting sleep engulf me.

* * *

I woke up smelling sausage and eggs from downstairs, I groaned hearing a man's voice. Sam. Why was he still here? We could protect ourselves, there was no doubt about that. No vampires could get inside so we were fine. And the killer.. well, I have a handy baseball bat behind my door for special reasons.

I walked downstairs wrapping my dressing gown around me and walked into the kitchen, Sookie turns around looking at me holding a fry pan which contained sausage and eggs, my stomach instantly grumbled and I'm sure they both heard it.

"Hungry?" Sookie chuckled.

"Yeah" I yawned sitting across from Sam who was eating, "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't" She answered putting the goodness on my plate, "I am sick and tired of waiting for this killer to come around"

"That's not going to happen while I'm here" Sam said seriously holding his mug up.

"Sam" I narrowed my eyes, "You don't even need to be here? Sookie and I are capable of taking care of ourselves man!" He stared at me, "We are two independent strong women who don't need _you _or any other man or vampire"

He raised a brow, "What are you gonna do if the killer comes round then? What if he goes after Sookie?"

I rolled my eyes, "I have a mighty bat behind my door which can come into use"

"She's right Sam" Sookie said, "You can't spend twenty-four hours a day with me for the rest of my life" She smiled sadly.

"Sure I can"

"No you can't!" I resorted, both of there eyes landed on me, "What about work?"

He shook his head, "I'll go in when you guys go in... it'll be fine" He calmed me down, well tried... it was like he was obsessed with Sookie or something.

This wasn't working, I groaned taking a deep breath, "I am going for a shower" I told them as calm as I could which wasn't very calm at all. I ran upstairs to the shower that was across from my room.

Standing in the hot water I relax letting the steam take over, all I could picture in my mind was Eric and the way he touched me last night. I trace my fingers along my arm feeling the tingles. I know I shouldn't be feeling this sort of... attraction towards him, but I couldn't help it. It was dark in my imagination.

I leaned my head on the shower wall breathing deeply, Pam was right in some ways; he wouldn't leave me alone until he got what he wanted. Which was me.

I wasn't going to let him have me, he'd have to learn that he can't have everything at his call. I shouldn't be feeling this sort of attraction for vampires; I just don't understand how he could have sensed me when I hadn't even had his blood?

What would happen if I did have his blood?

* * *

Sookie and Sam left with out me to some place in another town to talk to a waitress about the killer that's been here. It was daylight, the killer wouldn't try anything to me. I wasn't having sex with a vampire, and that's the way it was going to stay.

I decided to go to Merlotte's for lunch and see if Jason's there, I hadn't caught up with him since he told me about his new girlfriend Amy. She was nice and all, but she was hiding something from all of us. Walking into Merlotte's I breathed in the air of burgers that were being made by Lafayette in the kitchen.

Arlene comes up to me with smiles blazing, "It's your day off! What are you doing here?"

"Lunch" I answered, I went and sat in a table, I then saw Jason walk in with Hoyt and Rene, I looked at my menu as I saw Hoyt pointing to me and coming over with Rene and Jason following close behind.

"Well hello Miss Amara" Hoyt flirted, "Don't you look beautiful today"

I chuckled, "Your so cute Hoyt... with your failed flirting techniques"

"HA!" Jason laughed, "She got you man!"

I ate and had a beer with Jason, Hoyt and Rene, but something wasn't right. Rene was giving me odd looks from across the table and I started getting creeped out.

* * *

**A/N: Part One, done :) How are you all liking it? Review pretty please x**


	14. To Love, To Bury Part Two

After my adventures with Hoyt, Jason and Rene I went home. Jason had to go home to see Amy about her V problem, Rene had something with Arlene and Hoyt had to go to a baby shower or something with his mama. Walking into the living room I remembered that Jessica would rise tonight, the thought made me a little afraid but intrigued. The thought of transitioning into a vampire scared the hell out of me, but the process made it seem interesting.

Sookie wasn't home yet, she was still out with Sam which got me worried. He had been trying to get too close to her for some time now, and at the moment she was vulnerable because she thinks Bill is lying to her about some things. Sure he's lying to her, but only for her protection.

I sighed as I took a shower leaning on the wall, my life had suddenly changed, I am starting to change my beliefs about things and it scared me; because I don't wanna be somebody else.

Wrapping a towel around me I walk over to the mirror wiping the steam away and staring at myself, I still looked like the same girl who first walked into Bon Temps but something was different.

I got changed into a pair of black jeans with a purple blouse and grabbed my jacket, I decided to go out to Shreveport, don't ask me why. I promised myself that I wouldn't go back there, but something was drawing me in. Was it Eric? Maybe it was just my curiosity about him, he seemed so emotionless and didn't care about anything or anyone except for Pam, he wasn't a nice person, he was dangerous and alluring and so hidden. He was an ass. So why did he interest me?

I drove to Fangtasia seeing the bright neon sign and fang banger's, I was a good Christian girl. I shouldn't be here, but I found myself getting out of the car and walking inside hearing the dark music. Vampires took a look at me and licked their lips, I knew I smelt good to some people due to me being a virgin. I looked around feeling eyes on me, but when I looked at Eric's office I saw Jessica standing there staring at me.

"Jessica?" I whispered narrowing my eyes, what the heck? Why was she here? All of a sudden, she was right in front of me grabbing my throat and yanking it to the side. She was going to bite me! Oh god no, I didn't want to die in a fang banger bar. Thanks to my curiosity I was going to be drained.

Her fangs came out and before I knew it a sharp pain erupted in my neck, and then it was gone. I opened my eyes seeing Bill standing above a hungry Jessica, she seemed alarmed but kept her eyes fully on me. I felt my neck seeing blood on my hands, oh crap... vampires were around me staring down at me fangs out and all.

I stood staring at Bill who was staring right back, he was probably wondering why the hell I was here. I then saw Eric through the crowd, he grabbed my arm and started pulling me to his office with Bill and Jessica following us. His hand gripped my arm pulling me hard and rough. As soon as we were in his office he growled at Jessica making her lower her eyes.

"What the hell?" I groaned as pushed me down in a chair, he threw me a napkin or some sort of towel to cover my wound just in case Jessica would jump me.

"I'm-I'm so sorry" She cried, her tears were blood and they smeared her face, "I couldn't help it... she just smelt so good" I saw some of my blood on her chin, ugh that made me feel sick.

"Control your protege Bill" Eric warned, "That could have got messy"

"I know.. I am deeply sorry Amara" Bill stared apologetically at me, "I told her not to hurt you.. she won't ever again I promise" He looked at Eric, "But you see I can't control her!"

Eric walked over to me and moved the napkin, he tilted his head as he scanned my wound. I felt him touch the holes that pierced my skin, I winced trying to move away but he kept me in place, "You can't handle one little girl Bill?" Eric said, he was still staring down at me, "Newborn's can be like this. Man up my friend, she's not even one night old" He bit his finger and started smearing the blood over my neck, I groaned. How gross was this?

"That is not the issue" Bill growled.

Eric looked up at Jessica, "You want to stay with your maker don't you?"

Jessica turned to us, "No. He's a dick. Dick. Dick. Dick. Dick. Dick!" She mimicked making fun of Bill who was narrowing his eyes at her, I wanted to laugh but Bill looked quite angry. But that didn't stop Eric, he chuckled taking his jacket off and sitting down next to me. I couldn't help but stare at those arms, his black shirt didn't cover much. "Well you're cute" Jessica said flirting, "Can I sit on your lap?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

Eric glanced at me and then at Jessica, "No"

I lowered my eyes hiding my smile, "Why not? Nobody lets me have any fun! Fuckers!" Jessica yelled.

"Sit down and shut up" Eric sternly said, I raised my brows watching her jump back from his anger, "Close the door" She nodded slowly and shut the door, Eric then looked at Bill, "You have to be tough with them.. or else they'll walk all over you"

"I am well aware of that!" Bill argued, "but you can see how she is? And there are urgent matters to which I have to attend"

"Bill..." I looked at him, "I think you should give Sookie a call, she is kinda with Sam right now.. and those two have been getting close lately"

Bill looked agitated, "Please Eric..." He pleaded, "I would be in your debt! I would return the favour"

Eric stared at Jessica, "Oh yes you will" He growled, "You most definitely will" He looked at me, "Would you like to stay too?" He raised a brow, "It would be a sort of sleep over" He rolled his eyes, I narrowed mine. "Since I am fixing everyone's problems"

"I don't have a problem" I scoffed.

"Then why are you here?"

I didn't say anything, he smirked looking at Jessica, "JESSICA"

She turned around slowly, "You don't have to yell at me..."

"How would you like to learn how a _real _vampire feeds?"

Jessica smiled, "Oh yes sir, yes please!"

I rolled my eyes at Eric, he sure did know how to charm women.

* * *

In the car with Bill I felt awkward, I knew he was furious at me for going to Fangtasia but I couldn't help it. It was like I was possessed to go there or something, "Just say it" I sighed.

"You could have died tonight Amara" He sighed, "Why do you keep going back?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know Bill..." I groaned, "I know I need to stay away but I can't" He didn't say anything, "I think I might be attracted to Eric"

He glanced at me, "I know" He turned a corner, "He's not going to stop until he gets you Amara... you know that right?"

I swallowed lowering my eyes, "I'll be fine Bill.. I can resist" I scoffed, "I'm not some little teenage girl that's in love with him"

"Just be careful" He sighed as we pulled up to the house, "Eric can be persuasive"

"Thanks for your concern" I chuckled as I get out of the car, Bill and I walk up the steps towards the house. When I opened the door I saw something that I didn't want to see.

Sam and Sookie together.

In a sudden flash, Bill was on top of Sam pulling him away from Sookie, Sookie was up and screaming at the two of them to stop and I was just watching and waiting to see what Bill was going to do to Sam. But then Sookie asked for my help and I knew I had to get Bill away from Sam.

"BILL STOP!" I commanded, he then threw Sam across the room growling at him.

Sookie went and helped Sam up as I stood beside Bill watching the scene in front of me, "He had his hands all over you!" Bill yelled.

"She's not your property" Sam winced.

"Sam I can speak for myself" Sookie convinced, she then turned to Bill, "You left me alone with no promise to come back! I had to ask Amara what was happening to you? You never came back Bill!" She croaked, "Then you come and attack the man that was keeping me safe? How dare you!"

"He's helping because I asked him too" Bill resorted.

"It's true!" I argued defending Bill, "He might be in love with you Sookie, but he's not the man you want in your life"

"Fuck you Amara!" Sam yelled at me, he was behind behind Sookie.

"If you knew what I had done to return to you..."

"I resend your invitation!" Sookie whispered making Bill float out of the house, the door slammed in front of his face and I instantly felt bad.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped my head in the direction of Sookie, "Seriously? Sort out your priorities, because he was just doing what he thought to protect you!" She tried saying something but I didn't let her, "If Bill didn't stake Longshadow then you would be dead!"

I took one last glance at her and ran upstairs burying my head on the pillow, Sookie had some problems that she needed to deal with, and so did I.

I needed to stop thinking about Eric, but it's just to damn hard.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, school is back and I am hating it! Next chapter is the last of Season 1! Can't wait until Amara meets Godric :) And you'll all get to find out what Amara really is and what her purpose in this story will be :)**

**Please give me a review xx**


	15. You'll be the death of me part one

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Groaning I rolled to one side of my comfy bed searching for my cell phone, sensing that it was important I opened it silently cursing as my sleep had been interrupted. "Yellow?" I said trying to sound not so sleepy, what it hit me next was so unexpected.

_"Amara?" _Sookie's alarmed voice rang, _"it's Sookie" _

"I know Sookie" I sighed, "I could tell by your voice"

_"It's Jason" _She sounded like she was going to cry, _"He's down at the station, they think he did it Amara... they think he's killed all those girls!" _

I shot up out of bed struggling to put my pants on, Jason was in jail? He did not kill them! "He didn't do it Sookie" I tried making her feel a little better, "He's not like that!"

_"I-I know" _She cried, _"What do I do?" _

"I'll be down there soon" I said, when I said that I hung up the phone getting into the rest of my clothing, I drove to the sheriff's station. Andy freaking Bellefleur has had his eyes on Jason for ever, always hoping he'd do something so he could stuff up and go to jail. Not on my watch.

I barged into the station, a couple of officers in uniform furrowed their brows at me but I just ignored them. Jason was in the cells somewhere, I stomped downstairs with officers following after me. Fuck them. Pushing open the door I see Sookie talking to Jason through bars and Rene standing at the back looking all nervous.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said through out the room, Jason and Sookie look at me with wide eyes.

"And I want Amara to get my clothes" Jason sighed, "It's not like I'll need them in prison" He croaked.

"Shut the hell up!" I managed to muster the courage up and walk deeper into the room, "You are not staying in here" I said sternly, "Your a Stackhouse Jason, we don't feel sorry for each other. you need to pick up your courage and be strong" I looked at Sookie, "You know who the killer is don't you?"

"I'm _this _close" She spoke quietly, "We're going to get you out of here Jason"

"Andy" Jason called trying to get the both of us off his case.

"Listen to me" Sookie stressed, "Don't be stupid"

"ANDY!"

"We're trying to help you!" I seethed. I hear Andy come in looking bored and tired as usual, he sighed, I turned to him, "He didn't do this!"

"What do you want Stackhouse?" Andy asked.

"Make them go away" Jason hung his head low and I was ashamed, he was strong. He would fight? I didn't even know this Jason?

"Do I look like your fucking butler?" Andy asked harshly.

"Jason..." Sookie started getting upset.

"Please, just make them go.."

Andy sighed rolling his eyes taking both mine and Sookie's arms, I yanked mine free giving him a glare, "Fuck you Andy" I grimaced, I never did like cursing. But I was just plain mad, "Don't you dare touch me!" I looked at Jason one last time before smoothing my hair down and running back upstairs.

I ignored Sookie's pleas as I staunched outside into the hot Bon Temps air, what was Jason doing? He was completely hung up on the fact that he killed those women, I know he didn't do it! He wouldn't do it, it wasn't him. Why was he acting so guilty?

I drove home, I couldn't handle being at work today. Especially when everyone in Bon Temps knows about Jason claiming that he's guilty. I sighed as I pulled into the drive and turned my ignition off. I just sat there, staring into space. My life had become completely different, I had watched a vampire turn a human, I had experienced what it was like to be bit by a vampire, I had started getting feelings for a vampire...

I rested my head on the steering wheel, maybe I needed some sleep. As I get out of the car I slowly walked to the front door and walked inside. I take my coat off and chuck it on the couch, I hoped Sookie would be okay. I feel bad just leaving her. As I walk up to my room I lie on my bed listening to the birds chirp outside, everything had changed. I needed to accept it.

* * *

I woke up to a bang from downstairs, I shot up from my bed feeling a little hazy. Had I fell asleep? How long for?

"FUCK!"

I jumped to the sudden realisation that someone was in my house, I stood up feeling shivers and the front door slam, I grabbed my bat and ran downstairs and fast as I could. I looked around the house, I see a cup smashed on the ground and ice tea.. and Rene's belt. Oh god... Sookie.

I ran outside and into the cemetery with my bat, the killer was here. He was trying to kill her and I was upstairs asleep! What the heck was wrong with me? As I get to the cemetery I hid behind a tree, seeing Rene turn a corner snarling and cursing I start to realise that he was the one that killed all those women. He was Jason's friend... my friend?

I then see Sookie coming out of her hiding spot and Rene right behind her! He kicks her to the ground and that's where I come out with my bat gripping in my hands and hurling it to him, I whacked him over the head making him fall to the ground, that's when I noticed a dog come running over to us. I narrowed my eyes, what the heck? Just then it turned to Sam Merelotte and then my eyes widened.

"Sookie..."

All of our heads turn around seeing a burnt Bill shuffling along the ground of the cemetery, "Oh Bill..." Sookie gasped standing up, I then see Rene trying to get up again but Sookie beats him until he's dead. I raised my brows at her as she runs to Bill with open arms, she had just killed someone. Even if he was a psycho path murderer.

"I am sorry" Bill whispered, his face was smoking and his whole body was black.

"No, no" Sookie cried, "Bill please!"

I ran over to the both of them with my bloody bat, "I knew this would come in handy one day" I sighed as Sam picked Bill up and put him into the grave where Sookie was hiding. Both Sam and I buried him, was he gone? I had no idea. He looked pretty crisp.

I looked over at Sookie's face, she was distraught and so upset. I had never seen her so sad.

**A/N: This is practically a filler chapter, more to come next :)**


	16. You'll be the death of me part two

I practically carry Sookie back home as we came back from the hospital, she was exhausted and traumatized by recent events, that sick son of a bitch killed our grandmother. How could Rene even do that? If that was even his real name, apparently it wasn't, he even had a different accent. He was Jason's friend, _my _friend. Sam and I lay Sookie down on the couch as she practically cries herself to sleep.

I sit on the opposite end with dirt all over me, I bury my face in my hands, I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't. I swallow back my tears glancing at Sookie, I had to be strong for her. She has gone through so much and I couldn't be weak. Not right now.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine" I nodded my voice shaky, he tilted his head at me obviously not fooled, "I'm fine" I repeated my voice breaking, Sam started coming towards me and I let it all out. The water works came and they didn't stop, he cradled me until I could cry no longer. He blinked as he cupped my face staring into my eyes. "This is my fault"

"None of this was your fault Amara" He soothed, "You didn't know Rene would be a psycho son of a bitch" He put a strand of hair behind my ear in a loving manner, "He was sick..." He then looked at Sookie who was sleeping, "He was a sick fucker and he deserved what happened to him"

"You love her don't you?" I asked Sam as he was still staring at Sookie, he looked back at me and sighed taking his hands off my face leaning back into the couch, "She loves Bill," He stared to the ground, "And I can't compete with that"

"It's not a competition for her love Sam" I shook my head.

He was about to reply when Tara came barging through the door, I snapped my head in her direction as she looked at Sookie crazily which was Tara's way of worried. "What the fuck" She whispered as she walked over to us.

"The hospital gave her some pain medication" I sighed, "She's been through alot today" I nodded as I stood up, "She needed some sleep"

"I'm gonna be right here when she wakes up" Tara said as she crouched, she then looked up at me, "Is that okay?"

I tilted my head, "Of course... she would love for you to be here" I smiled sadly, I let out a deep breath as I walked into the kitchen. I put both my hands on the sink steadying myself, my grams died in this kitchen.. right where I was standing. Rene did this to her. He did it to all those women, even his sister.

"You need to relax too"

I turned around seeing Sam leaning on the door frame, "I need to be awake until Sookie wakes up"

"She would want you to look your best and feel better..." He took a step towards me, "So go take a shower and try and get some sleep"

I nodded briefly, "Uh... Lafayette will be here soon-"

"I'll handle it" He smiled.

"Thank you Sam" I felt tears in my eyes, "You've been a really good friend to Sookie and me... I'm so sorry I treated you like shit in the past,"

He shakes his head, "You only wanted what's best for Sookie" He nodded, "I understand that, now get your ass up those stairs and shower" He smiled, "I can smell your dirt you know" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah that's another thing we gotta talk about" I smiled as I walked on upstairs and into the bathroom, I needed to have a cry and then maybe I could function properly again.

* * *

I could hear talking downstairs as I woke from my sleeping state, I had gotten out of the shower and just passed out. I smoothed my hair down as I walked downstairs seeing Jason standing there holding Sookie. I breathed a sigh of relief, he was okay. But he looked as hurt as I did when I found out it was Rene.

He looked up at me as I came nearer to the bottom, "Amara" He whispered, his eyes were red as he let go of Sookie and came rushing towards me, his embrace made me feel a little less hurt. He was okay, he was alive and that was all that mattered. "I'm so sorry..." He cried, "I let him into this family, and he hurt y'all" He sniffed as he looked into my eyes, he cradled my face looking at the small bruise at the top of my head, "That son of a bitch" He snarled.

I hold his hand, "He's dead Jason..." I looked into his eyes, "He's dead..."

"I had something in the prison cell Amara..." He shook his head, "An epiphany or somethin, but all I know is that I'm gonna take real good care of you and Sook from now on" He looked determined, "I promise"

"I'm a big girl Jason" I smiled, "I can take care of myself... you heard about how good I was with that bat" I chuckled softly, he smiled too shaking his head. He then embraced me once again smoothing my hair down.

"I love you Amara" He whispered, "Don't you forget that"

"I love you too Jase"

* * *

_2 Weeks Later _

"So anyway, I was trying to save my cousin from this psychotic red necked son of a bitch who I thought to be one of my best friends" I swallowed the rest of my drink down, "How could that happen you know?" I asked shaking my head, "In Bon Temps especially? This place is my home!"

Hoyt raised his brows as he sipped his own drink, "I know Amara... you've told me this story about ten times now,"

"But it never gets old does it?"

He smiled sadly as he put down his drink, sighing I realised that I must've been annoying him. I seem to always do that with men, Sookie and Bill were going on a date later and even Sam was happy with it. Sam _liked _Bill which I found rather surprising.

Everything was going well for Sookie, it was going well for me too... but I felt like something was missing.

I just needed to find what that missing thing was, and I had this stupid feeling in my stomach that something bad was about to happen.

And that bad thing told me that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: SEASON ONE DONE! I know this last chapter sucked but we get into the real juicy stuff in the next chapter and in later ones with Godric, god I can't wait. Sorry for the late update too by the way, hope you're enjoying.**


	17. Nothing but the blood part one

I grab the trash cans from inside the kitchen and start taking them outside, it's the least I could do; I mean, Sam hadn't had me employed for over two weeks, what's a girl to do? As I walked outside I heard screaming from the car park, putting the bags down I slowly look over the trash to see Sookie, Arlene and Andy all staring inside the car door at a car.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked towards them, it was then I saw Sam standing there, "I could hear you guys from across the parking lot"

"Don't touch anything!" Andy yelled at all of us, it was then I noticed a pale hand there, I frowned and narrowed my eyes, someone had murdered another in this car? "There aint no pulse"

"We-We need an ambulance!" Sookie argued.

"There's no heart Stackhouse!" He hardened his eyes, "Sick fuck"

"Who is it?" Sam asked as he stood behind me.

Andy shook his head, I watched as the body layed limp. It was disgusting, it was horrible. We had just gotten over one psychopath, who's the next? I smoothed my hair back as I looked back to the lively restaurant, we had better get this under way before we gain more attention.

* * *

I stand watching with Sookie as police tape was being pulled along the crime scene, "I can't believe this" I raised a brow, "We had just started getting back to normal and then this shit happens" I cursed, Sookie glanced at me with a worried look. She had been worried for me this past couple of weeks, apparently I wasn't coping well enough with the discovery of Rene being the killer. Could you blame me? But, she wanted to send me to a freaking therapist? Hell no.

"Nothing is normal in this town Amara" She sighed, "Not anymore at least"

We both watched as Andy talked to Bud, his partner about finding the body in the car. Sookie walks up to them and I groaned following her, I just wanted to go home and sleep but I can't with this shit happening. "I don't know about you, but I think I've seen just about enough dead bodies in my life time"

"Put her there Sam" I nodded, "I mean, this is _sick. _With Rene, it was just about his rage, and this... the killer obviously liked seeing the victim hurt and suffer" I shook my head looking at Sookie, "What do you think?"

She seemed speechless, "I just don't get it, every time I think I know what it is, it turns out I don't know anything"

"What kind of person does this?"

"Look, I think it's getting late... you two head on home and I'll lock up" Sam sighed, "Get some rest... god knows y'all need it"

I smiled sadly at Sam, "Thanks Sam," I walked over to Tara who was looking shock and afraid, she hadn't even noticed I was beside her, "Tara?" She jumped back abit and swallowed the lump in her throat, "You okay?"

"I-I don't know, I knew her" She looked at me, "That was the women that gave me and my mama an exorcism"

"I'm so sorry Tara" Sookie apologises dearly, "I had no idea. You're going to have to tell the police about that you know?" She stood beside me crossing her tanned arms.

"Shit, I'll probably have to spend all night answering questions" Tara groaned, "My mama's gonna fall to pieces when she finds out" I gave her a sincere look and she just shook her head, Tara had been through enough with all of this V crap and her mom. I just hoped she would get through it.

"I'm gonna go home" I nodded, "I need some sleep and I just need to figure out what the hell is going on in my life," I swallowed lowering my eyes, Sookie looks at me concerned as she places her hand on my shoulder, "I don't need therapy Sook, I just need some time"

Sookie shakes her head, "I don't know if you'll have time, this murder... it's scary and frightening I know, but.. I need _you" _I scanned her blue orbs, "And I know that sounds selfish and all, but.. you're the only person I can count on in this town, you're the only person I _trust" _

I smiled sadly at my cousin, "When did you get so dependant on me?"

She shrugged lightly, "I don't know... I guess I just like having you around that's all"

I brought Sookie into an embrace, "I'll be here for you whenever you need me Sook" I whispered, "I aint gonna let anyone hurt you or Jason" I hold onto her shoulders as Sam comes over, I looked over to him, "Why don't me and you lock up and Sookie can go see Bill"

Sookie shook her head, "No, I can be late..."

"No" I said sternly, "You need some time with him I can see that, so please... go" I nodded, "I'll be fine with Sam the shape shifter with me" I chuckled.

Sookie exchanged looks with Sam and I but finally agreed, "Okay... I'll see you at home?"

"Of course" I soothed, "I love you"

"You too"

* * *

Sam and I lock up Merelotte's and walk outside, he was kind enough to walk me to my car so the killer wouldn't get me. Ha, after another murderer another comes and bites the dust. Tragic. I leaned on my car door as Sam and I say our goodbyes.

"I hope you're gonna be okay Amara" He said taking a step closer, "I would hate to see anything bad happen to you"

"I'm a strong girl Sam" I smiled, "I'll get through this"

"You are strong" He admitted, "You're the strongest girl I have ever known in my life..." He raised a brow, "Even stronger than Sookie" He took another step closer closing the gap between us. I looked at him confused a little, he looked down to my lips and then back to my eyes as he leaned in. I was frozen, what was happening? It was like he was asking permission, his lips touched mine and his hand went to my cheek.

The kiss, it was sweet and soft. It held alot of respect and passion.. but it had something missing? It felt like just a closure, like a safety precaution. His hands travelled to my waist as he held me, the kiss got more fiery but there was something missing. I stopped it before it got out of hand, pushing him away he looked at me confused. "What?"

I touched my lips shaking my head, "You shouldn't have done that" I admitted, his eyes softened as he tried pleading with me, "No.." I said sternly, "We're friends Sam, less than two weeks ago we hated each other!" I gasped, "You were having sex with Tara and in love with Sookie less than _two weeks ago!" _He scanned my brown orbs as I spoke, "I'm not just going to be a one night thing Sam, that's not how I want my first time to be"

He sighed scratching his head awkwardly, "I'm sorry Amara," He apologised, "I respect you alot and I like you" He shrugged, "I think we could really work"

I scoffed shaking my head, "No.. we couldn't" He looked hurt, "Sam, you deserve someone who is going to be there for you every time you need them, I'm not that girl" I swallowed, "I'm so sorry.." I looked at him one last time before getting into my car and driving home.

While I tried I felt bad, I felt bad for Sam. Did I show any signs of being interested in him? I didn't see anything at all out of the ordinary. When I got home I walked inside seeing Sookie on the couch crying, I narrowed my eyes as I went towards her. She glared up at me with hard eyes.

"You knew"

I closed the door slowly, "About what?"

"Bill's new progeny Jessica" She looked at me, "How could you not tell me?"

She looked hurt, "It wasn't my secret to tell Sookie" I swallowed, "I'm sorry but I'm not sorry for keeping that from you"

Sookie shook her head, "How can I trust him? When he doesn't even tell me about his own life? I've told him every secret of my dark past and he couldn't even tell me that!" She cried, I went and sat beside her cautiously, she looked at me, "I'm sorry I yelled at you... I-I was just hurt"

"I know" I nodded as I pulled her into a hug, "He was just protecting you you know? In his own messed up way" I sighed, "That's Bill I guess..."

She looked up at me wiping her eyes, "I'm gonna go to bed... I think I've had enough of today"

I nodded, she stood up and was about to walk towards the stairs, "Sookie!" She stopped looking at me, "Bill's a good man, he wouldn't do anything to delibretly hurt you. He's a hero, just remember that" I smiled sadly.

She lowered her eyes and walked up the stairs and into her room, I let out a deep breath and set back on the couch. Today had definitely been the worst.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter of Season One, hope you all enjoyed :) Can't wait to show you all about Eric and Amara in later chapters :)**


	18. Nothing but the blood part two

"Uncle Bartlett is dead"

Sookie's voice was like an echo, those words kept repeating as I let it all in. Uncle Bartlett, the man who sexually abused Sookie and made me feel uncomfortable was dead. How?

"What happened?" I swallowed feeling the croaking in my voice, apparently Mr Lancaster one of our lawyer or something told us and that he left us five thousand dollars each. I didn't want any of his dirty money, he was sick.

"The sheriff thinks he got to close to the creek behind his house, they say that he fell in" She lowered her eyes, "They say he was in there for a few weeks" She gasps shaking her head, "I just can't believe it"

"Does Jason know?" I asked her.

She sighed, "I was just about to go and tell him now" She went to stood up but I stopped her, she looked at me confused, "What?"

"I'll come with you" She tilted her head at me, "I don't want any of this money either Sookie. It's dirty and evil, it was earned by the man that we both despised" I argued, "Why would I want this?"

She nodded reluctantly, "Only if you're sure"

"I am"

We both go to Jason's work, he was standing there talking with Hoyt. I only heard a little bit of his conversation and my face went red with anger, "I do miss that son of a bitch, he was my best friend"

"Yeah, mine too" Hoyt responded.

"How can you both say that?" I gasped, the two snapped their heads in mine and Sookie's direction looking a little startled, "He killed Jason!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't Amara... he was my friend"

"No" I said sternly, "He was _not _a friend" I cursed, "He was a psychopath, a murderer, he was sick and you have the nerve to miss him?" Sookie tried calming me down but I couldn't handle it, "He tried killing us Jason! He was going to let you pay for his crimes" I could feel the tears, but anger covered them mostly, "He was never a friend, he was cunning and manipulative and he fooled all of us" Hoyt lowered his eyes, there was a brief pause and I glanced at Sookie and then at Jason, "By the way... Uncle Bartlett is dead"

I turned around walking away from my two cousins and Hoyt, how could Jason say that? How could he _miss _him? I got into my car banging on the steering wheel, I was losing my mind I knew it. All of a sudden my vision went black.

_"Godric, you can't" I giggled trying to get away, but his hands trapped me pushing me into the mattress, "I have to go... father will be worried"_

_"But you are so delicious" He purred kissing my jaw line, I moaned as his hands went down to my stomach, "So very very pure"_

_ I fluttered my dark eyelashes at him as he caressed my face, "Are you going to kill me?" I asked him honestly._

_He tilted his head at me, "Why would you ask such a question?"_

_"Because I am afraid"_

_Do not be afraid my love," His finger traced outlines on my shoulder, "You will die... but not right now" He smiled kissing down my throat, I arched my back up as I shut my eyes. _

I jumped back into my seat as my vision came back, what was that? It was like I was in another universe, it was like I was another person, looking into their lives and minds. I suddenly had an aching headache, I felt scared.

Who was this Godric? And why did I have a vision about him? "Oh my god.." I groaned clutching at my head, "What is happening to me?" I felt like I was going to explode. I could feel tears prickling in my eyes, that vision felt so real. How could I even have visions?

Maybe I was looking into other peoples lives, like Sookie could read minds. But then how was _I _in that vision? Why was it _me _talking?


	19. Keep This Party Going Part One

Groaning I stumbled into the living room crashing into the couch, I could feel tears prickling at my eyes. What was happening to me? My head felt like it would break into a million pieces, I felt like I was going to pass out from the pain, this was not happening. This was not happening. Where was Sookie? I _needed _Sookie!

_"Godric you have to know that I am not what you think... I am not a fragile human" _

_"I know that my love.. I can tell by your blood" He grinned taking a piece of hair and bringing in around my ear, "You're much more special than that, I can tell"_

_"So, what do you want with me?"_

_"...Everything"_

"STOP IT!" I shouted clutching my head, I felt hot tears watering down my cheeks, everything was building up. My vision felt like I was in another world, another century even.

_"Anastasia my love... you look breath taking" _

_"Thank you Prince William, I had worked very hard to look this good" This girl that looked like me but had a different name said, "I hope that I will not disappoint you tonight" _

_He purred, "No... I do not see that happening" _

I woke up feeling my head, how long had I been out for? I felt a wet substance dribbling down my nose touching it I saw it was blood. I then remembered the visions, who was Anastasia and why did she look like me? Who was this girl with a seventeen year old boy named Godric?

I heard the door slam and Sookie rushing in with several grocery bags, she smiles but then see's the blood on my face, "Oh my god Amara!" She gasped, "What happened?"

"Sookie, there's something wrong with me" I shook, "I-I've had visions or some shit like that" She looked at me concerned, "But these visions... they weren't about other people, they were about me?!"

"What?"

"I don't know, the girls in them... they looked like me but had different names, different accents.. they were all from a different time?" I looked up at her, "How can that be possible?"

Sookie looked shocked, "I-I don't know" She picked up a cloth and wiped the blood off my face, "Maybe it's our blood Amara... maybe we're special?"

I let a tear fall down from my eye, "No, this was different" I searched her eyes frantically, "I can't control it..."

"Hey, hey" She put her arm on me soothingly, "I couldn't control my mind reading skills when I first learnt about it, but look at me now" She smiled, "You just need to calm down and educate yourself into coping with it"

I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat, I then looked at all the grocery bags, "What's all this?"

"Oh, I kinda asked Tara to move in with us" She bit her lip, "I just thought... more people in the house will do us some good"

"Oh... okay" I wiped my eyes, "It would be nice to have others in the house"

"Yeah... so what happened in these visions?"

"I was... kissing a boy who looked to be seventeen or eighteen" I shook my head, "His name was _Godric" _

"Wow, scary... maybe we should ask Bill about it? What do you think?"

I nodded, "Yeah.. it might settle me abit to know what's happening"

* * *

**A/N: First half, second half will be up soon :)**


	20. Keep This Party Going Part 2

"Do you think that I might be crazy if I'm having dreams of myself but another person in a different time?" I asked Sookie, we were driving to Bill's to ask him if he knew what was going on with me, "I mean, it all sounds so weird and confusing, and what's stranger is that I only started having them today?"

"Of course I don't think you're crazy Amara" She smiled sadly, "I just think that maybe you are going through an amount of stress and need to calm down"

"So, you think I'm crazy?" I pointed out.

She shook her head, "You know I don't" She sighed, "We'll ask Bill if he knows of any cases similar to this and then we'll figure out something"

"I just don't understand" I groaned, "Why do I get them now? Why not when I was born or something..." We pulled up to Bill's and got out of the car, "Oh crap... Jessica's here to isn't she?"

"Yeah.." Sookie responded, "Do you think it's weird? That I'm like a step mother to her or something.."

I scoffed, "Don't think about it that way and you'll be fine"

We walked up to the front door of the Compton Mansion and knocked on the door. I really hoped Bill was home, so then I'd know what I was and why I was getting these sorts of visions. Sookie knocked on the door and we waited, the door opened revealing Jessica with blood tears around her eyes, she looked from me to Sookie and kept her glance on Sookie.

"I just saw my parents on TV" She sobbed.

Sookie softened her eyes as we walked inside, she cradled Jessica as we all sat down in the living room, I grabbed the remote turning the television off making sure she wouldn't see them. I felt extremely bad for Jessica, it wasn't her fault that she was turned.

"God, I'm so sorry" Sookie soothed, she looked at me, "Is Bill home?"

Jessica shrugged, "I have no idea" She wiped her eyes, "Al he told me was 'Jessica, I have errands to run, errands which do not require your presence. So remain here and do your best to stay out of trouble while I am gone" She slumped, "I hate it here! I hate it so much!" A blood tear escaped her eye, "I... I think I miss them"

"That's totally okay Jess" I smiled, "They were your parents?"

"I had a little sister too you know?" She pointed out, "I was so horrible to her, I was such a brat..." A blood tear dripped against her white skin and she widened her eyes, "What the hell?"

"Sweetie," Sookie started, "Vampires don't cry regular tears, so when you cry, you're gonna cry blood from now on"

"It's kinda cool if you think about it" I tried, but probably failed at making her feel better.

"Why do you two know that and I don't?" She yelled, "Don't you think I should know that about myself?"

"Bill totally should have told you" I narrowed my eyes, "What a dick"

Sookie snapped her head towards me, "Amara!" I shrugged not really caring. Jess should know that about herself, had he even told her vampire traits that she has?

"She's right Sookie" Jess sighed, "Ugh... it's going everywhere!"

Sookie grabbed a tissue from her jacket, "Here," She passed it to Jessica, "I don't know if it helps at all but I think I kinda know how you feel" She shrugged lightly, "We both do..." She resorted towards me, "We lost our gran a few weeks ago and she was everything to me, everything I knew" She lowered her eyes sadly, "And now she's gone"

"But grandparents are supposed to die!" Jess said, "And you guys are still alive, I mean with me... I'm the one that's dead"

I whistled, "That was kinda insensitive" Jess hardened her eyes at me, "But it's okay! Cause you're upset right now" I nodded awkwardly hoping that she wouldn't kill me.

"Ignore her" Sookie rolled her eyes, "Look, Jess, it doesn't really matter who's dead. When people love each other, and then suddenly one of them isn't there anymore, it's the distance that hurts. And the distance is the same no matter who's doing the leaving"

"She's right" I shrugged, "Sometimes I go into my grams room and touch her stuff just to make myself feel better, I even lie on her bed and fall asleep like I did when I was little.. because it feels like she's there"

"That helps?"

"Yeah it does" I admit, "Even though it might seem a little creepy... it does wonders. I even have a little cry if I'm feeling really down"

Jessica blinked looking from Sookie to me, "Do you think you guys can drive me to my parents so-"

"Okay, she did not mean it like that!" Sookie raised her brows, "You know we can't do that"

"Please" Jessica pleaded, "I would just sit in the car, I swear. All I'm asking is to sit across the street and catch a glimpse of them through the window" She stared into my eyes, "Just so I can say goodbye"

"Where's Bill right?" I chuckled nervously, "Maybe he could take you"

"Please Amara!" She cried, "You watched me _die, _it's the least you could do"

I looked down at the unhappy vampire and sighed, she was right. It was the least I could do, maybe if I got my mind off my visions then they wouldn't come back. "Fine"

"What?" Sookie gasped.

"She's right Sook, it is the least I can do.. and we're only going to drive by and that's all!"

"If we're doing this then we need to stop by our place and get her another change of clothes, she can't go out publicly like that" Sookie sighed.

"Thank you so much!" Jessica grinned, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't mention it to Bill. _Ever" _Sookie said sternly.

I winked at Jessica who smiled, "You guys are the best!"

* * *

"The sheriff of Area Nine in Texas has gone missing" Eric said with hands in pockets, "Have you heard about that?"

"I hadn't" Bill responded, "But I know the vampire of whom we speak, his name is _Godric _correct?"

"Indeed" Eric sighed, "Now, it goes with out saying he need to be found. Which is where Sookie and Amara come in" Bill tense, "As Sookie is yours, I am asking your permission to take her with me to Dallas"

"You are not taking any of them anywhere" Bill seethed, "You can do whatever you want with me, but I am not putting Amara in that position let alone Sookie" Eric stared, "Amara does not need to be apart of this, she is already going under amount of stress these days"

"We made a deal, Amara and I" Eric said looking bored, "That if I didn't kill, she would be at my services as often as I like" He smiled, "Sookie agreed to work for me as well... you remember this don't you? You were there"

"Taking them both cross state lines is hardly a far cry from taking them to Fangtasia for the evening" Bill cursed, "Amara has already got enough to deal with, she doesn't need anymore grief from you Eric"

"Grief?" Eric smirked, "If you don't remember Amara came to _me _the other night... not the other way round, I haven't made any advances on her"

"You will though.. because you don't like failing a challenge, and that's what Amara is to you"

Eric sighed, "Amara is not yours Bill, she is not anyone's. If I want her, I can simply take her. I was only asking Sookie out of respect for you. Is no your final answer?"

"It is"

Eric shook his head, "Poorly played Bill"

* * *

"Here, this is it. Across the street, my daddy won't be home yet, but my mama and sister should be there" Jessica grinned excited. She looked over at Sookie and noticed her crying.

"I'm sorry" Sookie wept, "I did this to you. If Bill hadn't... I took your life away, and I know there's no way you'll ever be able to forgive me. It's not even right to ask, but I had no idea it would ever lead up to this" She cried.

"I don't blame you Sookie" Jessica smiled.

"Come on guys, you're gonna bring me to tears" I pouted wiping my eye.

Jessica smiled looking out the window, her eyes then widened, "THERE'S MY SISTER!" She was out of the car in a second rushing to the front door of her home, Sookie and I exchanged looks following Jessica. We had to get her back into the car before it was to late!

"Where were you?" Jessica's little sister asked shocked as we walked inside.

"It doesn't matter, just call your father... and tell him that Jessica's home" Her mother smiled crying.

"Momma, I'd like to introduce you to my friends... Sookie and Amara" Jessica smiled as she came out of her embrace.

"Thank you so much for bringing her back" Her mother gleamed at the both of us.

"To bad she won't be staying for long" I whispered and Sookie nudged me, "You're welcome" Sookie smiled.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Jessica asked.

"What? NO!" Sookie gasped, "We can't stay"

"Honey, your arms like ice.. come on in, I'll make some tea" Her mother smiled.

"Oh crap..." I muttered.

* * *

While Jessica's mother was making tea I was fuming on the couch in their living room, Sookie and Jessica were in an argument, I then heard the front door slam and in comes a dark haired man who looked to be around in his forties.

He took one look at Jessica and his eyes widened, "How could you do this..." He whispered.

"Daddy..." Jessica started.

"Do you have any idea what you put your mother through?!" He grabbed Jessica, "Why Jessica? Tell me why?"

"Mr Hamby!" Sookie yelled.

"Get your hands off of her!" I yelled standing up, "It's not her fault!"

"I will make you tell me" Her father growled.

"Oh my god... that son of a bitch hits her!" I yelped to Sookie.

"Go ahead daddy, use your belt!" Jessica yelled, her eyes then darkened, "But this time.. Ill be ready for you"

* * *

Jessica pushes her father to the wall and I immediately stood up, "How could you let some blood sucker bite you like that?" Her father yelled.

Her little sister was crying her eyes out and so was her mother, "Jess.." I warned.

"I didn't let anybody do anything to me! But I am glad I did, cause now I get to home school you into what it's like to be scared" She growled.

"JESSICA!" Sookie snapped grabbing her arm, Jess then pushed Sookie to the ground.

"Jesus Christ Sookie, would you shut the fuck up!"

"Baby please, this isn't you..." Her mother cried.

Jess, listen to your mother" I soothed.

"She doesn't know anything about me! She's to dumb!" Jess yelled.

"Jessica!" Sookie yelled.

"What? She is dumb! She's dumber than a sack of hammers and he's as mean as a snake" She growled, "And that's the way it's gonna be around here..." She looked to her little sister that was standing behind me, "So I am ending it. Right here, right now" She chocked her father, "And I am doing it with your belt" She grinned, "Don't worry this will only hurt for a minute"

All of a sudden the front door opened revealing Bill with an angry look on his face, "Oh shit..." I mumbled.

"JESSICA LET HIM GO!" He yelled.

"But..."

"As your maker I command you" When Bill said this, she released him dropping him to the ground.

"Thank god your here..." Sookie said.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, "Someone in this house needs to invite me in"

"Don't he's one of them. He'll kiss us all" The father said.

"Oh shut the heck up you stupid child abuser!" I growled.

Bill then glamoured her little sister into inviting him inside, when she did that Bill grabbed Sookie and I pushing us out of the house. "I have to clean up your mess!" He shouted.

"Please don't kill them..." Sookie pleaded.

"This is your fault!" Bill yelled shutting the door in our faces.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry last chapter was short, here's part 2. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	21. Scratches Part One

Bill was driving like a maniac on the road, I sat in the back with Jessica and Sookie was in the passenger seat trying to calm down the psycho. I widened my eyes as he turned a sharp corner, gripping onto the handle I was debating whether or not to jump out and risk injuries.

"Bill, slow down please, stop this. You're scaring me" Sookie trembled. Bill had a hard face and stops on the side of the ride, Jessica was balling her eyes out and I was shaking from what had just happened. "I'm sorry, she promised she was just going to look in the window" Sookie shook her head, "I know I made a mistake, but they're her family"

"It was my fault Bill, don't blame Sookie... I was the one that wanted her to see them one last time" I pointed out, "Just for closure"

"She is a vampire. She had _no _family" Bill growled.

"I'm a monster and I'm going to be alone forever, I hate you so fucking much" Jessica cried yelling at Bill.

"Be quiet!" Bill yelled. He then turned to me, "You undermined my authority, the both of you did.. you risked those people's safety and your own. If I had not glamoured them with an inch of their sanity, all of our lives would be shattered"

"We're sorry Bill" Sookie shrugged.

You keep saying that! Am I expected to what? Forget this ever happened?"

"What else do you want us to say?" I yelled, "Yes we made a mistake, but do I regret it? _No, _I don't." Bill's eyes hardened, "I wished it was a different scenario but Jessica needed closure, she had the opportunity to see her family again, I wasn't going to take that away from her. Neither should you"

"She could've killed those people Amara!" He yelled, "She doesn't have any restrain, she wasn't going to stop until they were all dead. You were all acting like irresponsible children... she is a vampire, not a doll for you to dress up and play with"

I narrowed my eyes, "I've had enough of this" I said, "I do not need to hear that insensitive shit that you just yelled, that was Jessica's _family! _If you could see your family one last time Bill would you?" I raised a brow as I started walking.

"Amara!" Sookie called, "Please come back to the car..." She shivered, "Bon Temps is nearly twenty miles away!"

"I don't give two shits, I'd rather walk than sit in a car with your boyfriend for another minute!" I walked off into the woods as I saw Sookie's shoulders slump.

I let out a deep breath as I walked through the cool forest, Bill was such a dick at times and Sookie lets him get away with talking to me like that? I heard a snap and I turned around, blinking I tried looking through the tree's to see something.

"Bill? Sookie? Jessica?" I called, "If this is your way on trying to get me back into that car then it's not going to work!" I looked back and saw this thing coming at me. "What the fuck?" I whispered, I start to run the other direction and through the tree's, I heard the creature run as well, my vision started getting blurry. No, those visions couldn't start now.

I blinked hard trying to get them to stop, little snap shots starting coming through my eyes as I ran, I could feel hot tears in my eyes as I tried not seeing things.

I saw me but with longer and curlier hair around a pond with a huge dress on, it looked like I was in the eighteen hundreds. These visions were making my legs run slower, the creature caught up with me and scratched my back making me scream in agony.

I fall to the ground in pain, it was stinging and I could feel blood seep through my blouse, I looked up seeing a blurry vision of a bulls head staring down at me before I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

"Amara! Amara!"

I opened my eyes slowly seeing Sookie staring down at me panicked, I felt a huge amount of pain in my back and it was spreading through my body like wild fire. "Sookie..." I whispered.

"What happened?" She cried, "BILL!" She screamed.

"Sookie..." I cried, the pain was becoming unbearable now, I felt myself being lifted in someone's arms and I felt something in my throat build up. I started coughing up white foam and spitting it out because I was chocking, tears were burning in my eyes as Sookie was crying.

"Oh, gross" Jessica's face came into view, "What happened?"

"GET THE CAR NOW!" Bill's voice rang, I looked up seeing him holding me bridal style, he looked down at me, "It's okay Amara.. we're going to get you help"

* * *

I felt myself go conscience most of the way to where ever we were going, the pain in my back was that harmful that I was passing out.

I opened my eyes seeing the dimmed lights of Fangtasia, red couches and the bar. An old lady was putting gloves on as she looked at me, "What is going on?" I whispered.

"I'm a Doctor it's okay" She soothed as she touched my back, I started screaming feeling tears prickling in my eyes.

"I'm-I'm Amara..." I swallowed, "Am I gonna die?"

"Yes" She answered.

"NO!" Sookie screamed, Bill pulled her back as she cried into his chest, "She cannot die" I turned my head seeing Eric standing on the other side of me, he looked... different. His hair was short and slicked back ad he had this track suit on, he looked really really good. If I was gonna die, then I might as well say it.

"Eric" I whispered, he looked down at me and tilted his head, "Your hair looks great" I swallowed, he smirked, "I like it"

Eric chuckled darkly, "Thank you, you don't look so hot right now" He moved a strand of hair out of my face, "But the best doctor in town is here to fix you"

"We don't have alot of choices... she's been poisoned. You ever heard of Komodo Dragons?" The doctor asked, "Their mouths are teeming with bacteria, after one has bitten you, it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system till you're good and helpless" She sighed, "Then it will devour you alive"

"So you're saying I was scratched by a dragon?" I groaned, "How perfect"

"No, but this poison is similar but way more efficient. I think I've seen it before, but it's hard to know with out testing, and we don't have that kind of time" She looked at Eric and Bill, "Give us some privacy... I need to remove her clothing" She then looked at Sookie, "You, you can stay with her... keep her calm"

"I'm so sorry Amara" Bill lowered his eyes, I then felt that lump in my throat as I started coughing white foam. Sookie's hand clamped down on mine as she stared at me with tears in her eyes, I watched Eric scan my eyes as I shut them.

* * *

I screamed clutching Sookie's hand as the doctor put something on my scars, tears forced their way out of my eyes dribbling down my cheeks, "What are you doing to her?" Bill asked.

"Hold her down Mr Northman!" The doctor yelled, I felt two strong hands on my shoulders, I tried moving but I couldn't. "NO! NO!" I screamed, Sookie lets out tears as she watches my pain.

"This is bullshit!" I screamed.

* * *

I breathed heavily as the doctor was done, "One of you can give her your blood now... her body should accept it" The doctor told them, Bill was next to me biting his wrist.

"Wait," I said slowly, "I don't need any... I'll be fine"

"Don't be so humble Amara, here..." Eric bites his hand, "Mine's stronger" Bill's eyes harden on Eric as I felt his blood flow down my throat. I clutch his hand pulling it closer drinking him in, Eric's eyes closed as she was enjoying it as well.

After awhile Eric pulled his hand back and I put my hand to my mouth, what was that? My breathing became rapid as I lay my head back down on the table, I only realised that I was missing my top as I felt the scars start to fade away.

"There you go, you're almost as good as new" Eric smirked, "And now that you've had my blood in you I'll be able to feel whenever you're in trouble.. it's a win win"

"Great" I replied sarcastically.

"And... you'll have some lovely dreams which I'll be in" He licked his lips, "Enjoy them"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, loving the reviews you guys are giving me. Thank you so much, as you wished Amara got scratched. Next chapter should be fun :)**


	22. Scratches Part Two

"Amara!"

Opening my eyes wide I saw Sookie's face in mine, groaning I rolled over feeling a red Fangtasia t-shirt on me, narrowing my eyes I looked down. "Who the hell put this on me?" I asked feeling a little cautious.

"Pam" Ginger replied from the bar, "She insisted, she's very good like that" She smiled strutting over with a plate full of sandwiches, that was when my stomach grumbled, "Ooh, someone must be hungry!" She chuckled, "Peanut butter and chocolate syrup"

"Thanks Ginger" I smiled kindly taking the plate, taking the first bite felt like heaven. I hadn't eaten in days it felt like.

"I'm so glad you're okay Amara" Sookie said, "Your scars have healed up quite nicely too" She nodded, "I checked"

"Right..." I trailed off, "And you let Pam change me?" I cocked a brow, "You do know that she's into girls too?"

She was about to answer when her head snapped towards Ginger, I furrowed my brows as Sookie was concentrating, "Why is Lafayette in the basement and why would Eric lock him in there?" Sookie gasped standing up, I widened my eyes.

"What?" I half yelled pushing the plate away, I glanced at Ginger, "Ginger! What the hell?"

"I-I just work here" She stuttered.

Sookie walked over the back of the bar getting a gun out, Ginger looked shocked. She points the gun to Ginger who screams, "TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!"

Ginger guides us to the basement as we see Lafayette sitting there in his own filth, "Oh my god.." I whispered rushing down the stairs, Sookie following. I crawled beside him trying to wake him up, "Lafayette! Lafayette you son of a bitch wake up!"

He moaned opening his eyes, "Amara... Sookie, that you?" He whispered.

"What have they done to you?" Sookie asked.

"Do I look like a vampire?"

"You look awful" Sookie groaned.

"And you smell it too" I scrunched my nose up, "We gotta get you out of here" I looked around and spotted Ginger staring down at us worried, "Ginger! Where are the keys to the handcuffs?"

* * *

Sookie and I sit in the bar, these vampires were about to get a beating very soon, Sookie was raging and I was worse. How dare Eric do this? The first vamp I saw was Bill who look relieved to see me up and pacing, I glared at him not to even come towards me. I didn't care if I was being dramatic, this was Lafayette.

"Don't come a step closer _Bill" _I seethed, "If that's even your real name?" I narrowed my eyes and Sookie looked at me strangely, our plan was to interrogate him but that didn't work for me, "Did you know that Lafayette is in that depressing basement down there bleeding to death?"

He widened his eyes as Sookie stood beside him, "I had no idea!" He shook his head, he looked at Sookie, "I promise you"

I looked at Sookie, "Keep an eye on this one" I nodded raising a brow, Bill narrowed his eyes shaking his head at me.

"Oh!" Eric's voice beamed as he walked into the room, "You're referring to the human I have in my basement, the human that traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood" He came nearer, his shirt clinging to his body which made him seem much more attractive, was this is blood talking? "Which, is you know... a grave offence" He smirked.

I scoffed, "So your strategy is to keep him in a disgusting basement until he dies?" I yelled, he tilted his head at me a smile curving at his lips which made me more angrier, "Isn't that illegal in all races?" I cocked a brow, "Just when I thought you could be redeemed, you fucking animal!" I sneered.

Eric raised a brow smirking, "Ooh, language Amara," He licked his lips which made me swallow, he then looked down to the red fabric that clinged to my body, "And might I say... that colour suits you very well"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sookie yelled standing in front of me, Eric rolled his eyes at her attempt to be strong, "You and your fucked group of vampires have bitten him torturing him for weeks!" She spat, "You should be ashamed"

"Is this true?" Bill asked shocked.

"There are others who would have done far worse and you know it" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you a sheriff?" I pointed out, everyone turned to me, "You know, it would be a shame if this information goes to the police?" I looked up at him, "Or... you could just let him go and we can be all on our merry ways"

He glared at me, "I don't respond well to threats Miss Stackhouse" He growled, "But... perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement" He glanced at Sookie, "Actually... the both of you"

* * *

"So if we agree to go to Dallas to help look for this missing vampire" Sookie said, "you'll let Lafayette go?"

"Hold on," I interrupted, "Who is this vampire?"

"He goes by the name of _Godric" _Eric said, my stomach dropped and I'm sure my face went white because he started looking at me quite concerned, "Amara?" He questioned, "Are you alright?" Sookie's eyes widened, she knew who I was talking about.

"Amara..." Sookie whispered, "You need to tell them"

Eric sparked up at this, dammit Sookie! Bill frowned, "Tell us what?"

"Yes" Eric hummed, "I am quite interested"

I point a look to Sookie who gives me one right back, I sighed rolling my eyes, "I... have these visions" I shake my head, "About this Godric..." Eric's features harden, "It wasn't me though, but it looked like me?" I looked at the three, "How can that be?"

Bill and Eric exchange looks, "Have you heard of anything like this?"

Eric narrowed his eyes, "No... but maybe when we find Godric he can answer them" He stood up smirking, "Well, you have just got more intriguing Amara" He licked his lips, "Very very intriguing"

I glared, "If you want us to go to Dallas then you will have to give the both of us five thousand dollars, no expense" He raised a brow, "And Bill comes along" I smiled wickedly, "Because we all know how much you love him" I chuckled.

"Your getting cocky"

"I don't care" I replied.

There was a pause as he stared at me, I held my head high.. Eric Northman would not intimidate me. "You surprised me" He said, "With everything that I have heard tonight you are the most interesting human I have ever layed eyes on"

"Pity thoughts aren't mutual" I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you"

"I wouldn't count on it" I shook my head as I yawned, he smirked. "So..." I stood up clapping my hands, "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" I winked at Sookie.

"I will make travel arrangements, but I will need your credit card" Bill said.

The door bursts open revealing a hurt Lafayette who rolls on the ground with Pam and Chow above, "Such a shame" Pam sighed, "I was hoping I could keep you"

"No" Eric said, "You have enough pets"

Pam looked at me smirking, "Honey, aren't you looking better" She tilted her head, "And can I say that you have a beautiful pair of-"

"OKAY!" I widened my eyes, "For one, keep your vampire eyes to yourself, I do not flow that way" I looked at Sookie, "Tell her!"

"No offence" Lafayette coughed, "But you aint exactly our type bitch"

"Can I kick him?" Pam asked.

"You can try" Bill stepped in growling.

Eric went to Lafayette's level as they had a private talk, Bill then picked Lafayette up and started carrying him outside the bar with Sookie following him. I looked at Eric who was leaning on his desk smirking at me, we scanned each others eyes as I swallowed. I was about to leave when my brain started getting hazy, oh god no... not here, not in front of Eric!

I clutched my head as my vision went blurry, _"My name is Katerina sir" I said while curtsying, "I was hoping you had seen this man" _

Eric's hand were around my waist sitting me down as I got out of my vision, I was breathing rapidly and on the verge of tears, "What the hell..." I mumbled leaning back, "I hate this!"

Eric narrowed his eyes, "So this is what you mean by visions?" He cocked a brow, "As soon as you and Miss Stackhouse find Godric, we are going to have to get this sorted aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" I groaned.

"How you control them" He shrugged, "And by knowing what you are, would be a big help"

"So you could use me right?"

He smirked as he crouched beside me, "I don't only want you for your power Amara" He licked his lips as he caressed the side of my face.

"I need to go..." I whispered.

I was about to leave when he stopped me, "By the way... have nice dreams, I'll see you in them" He winked smirking, I sent him a glare as I left.

* * *

"Eric Northman is a freaking ass wipe" I muttered, "Who is trying to ruin my life!"

"An ass wipe who saved your life" Bill pointed out, "Which he will hold over you as long as you live... Eric is manipulative and cold, if I could glamour all of the things he has done to you both, then I would"

"I'm kinda glad you can't" I scoffed, "I want to know who the real Eric is"

Bill looked uncomfortable, "You won't hate him Amara... you had his blood, you're going to dream of not so very nice things about him and I don't know how you're going to feel about that"

"Maybe there's some good in him" I shrugged, "I know there's darkness in him Bill.. I know that he's cold and spiteful and it scares me" I admitted, "But... it also draws me in, when I look into his eyes I see things that I have never saw, he intrigues me like I intrigue him. I just wish he wasn't an ass about it" Sookie stares, "And gran always said to try and experience what the world has to offer and that's what I'm doing, Eric might be an idiot at times but he's seen things that nobody else has and it makes me want to see it even more"

"Just be careful Amara" Sookie told me, "Eric may seem like that, but... in reality, he's a killer"

"I know" I sigh.

* * *

**Next chapter, Eric and Amara sexual tension whooo**


	23. Shake and Fingerpop Part One

_I stood in my full view mirror wearing a dark red dress with black heels, my hair was down and curly and my eyes were standing out. Eric walks behind me tilting his head as he stared at me through the mirror, "You took my advice then" His voice purred, "You went with the red"_

_I turned around a hot blush creeping on my face, "This isn't real is it?" I asked, "I-I mean, I would never-" _

_"You would never what Amara?" He smiled cruely, "You will never experience pleasure?" His hands went down to my waist as his fingers slimmed across the thin fabric, "What it feels like to have your burning desire answered?" I swallowed as his hands travelled to the zip of my dress, his eyes scanned mine as I heard the zip and my dress went falling to the ground. "Just admit it, you want me" _

_"Ew" I breathed out, he smirked as his hand pulled me in towards him with his mouth crushing on mine. I grabbed onto his face as his hands travelled down to my waist isolating me in his strong arms, my hands cupped his face as his tongue entered my mouth. A low moan was heard and a growl from him._

_"Oh Eric..." I whispered._

"Amara?" I jolt awake widening my eyes, looking over to Sookie who was raising a brow at me, "Uh... you were fumbling around in your sleep, I was worried you were having a nightmare"

I sit up feeling my head, "That's what it was" I nodded letting a deep breath out, "It was a nightmare... scary things" I swallowed.

"Right..." Sookie trailed off, "Well y'all might wanna get packed up for Dallas, we're leaving soon okay?" She smiled, "I'm gonna head into work and tell Sam that we both won't be there for a couple of days, I'll be home soon"

"You already packed?" I asked confused.

"Yeah!" She smiled, "I packed last night when you went to bed, I just thought that I needed to do alot today so I would be ready" She looked around my room, "I suggest you get packing"

"Sure thing" I smiled awkwardly as she left the room. I let out a deep breath as she closed my door, what was my dream? I leaned my head on my hand as I thought about it. Eric did say that I would dream about him and do did Bill. Was this going to happen every time I fell asleep? I hoped not, it's hard enough being around Eric when he's in his flirty moods, it's gonna be so much harder now that I'm dreaming about him.

I sighed as I got up and stretched, I head to the shower and bathe for awhile thinking about some things. Everything had got so complicated lately, my visions, my visions about Godric... Eric... why was I in those visions but I wasn't the same _me? _

As soon as I packed my stuff Sookie was home, she walked inside cursing about Sam Merelotte and how he was ruining their friendship, blah blah blah. I really couldn't be bothered with it, I didn't know if Sam was with Tara or another women now?

"So are we ready?" I asked as Sookie stood at the door frame with a suitcase and a hand on her hip, she was wearing her usual yellow sun dress and I was wearing light pink shorts with a dark red singlet, she nodded and we were on our way.

* * *

I laughed with Sookie as we exited the airport, she had about three small bottles of vodka and she was a little funny at the moment. "And then he said, why don't you just stake me now?" She laughed while clutching her stomach, I laughed along with her. The way Sookie laughed would have made any man swoon, her smile was what caught people's attention.

Pity about me.

Walking towards the limo the driver looked a little stern and scary, but maybe all limo drivers were like that? Thanks Eric! "You two were supposed to be here before sun down" He told us as we approached him.

"We got delayed for take off" Sookie shrugged, "Sorry"

"Yeah, we waited like forty minutes, it was annoying" I groaned, the man nodded slowly as he took in both of our appearances.

"Why don't you girls go wait in the limo?" He smiled, "I got the AC cranked up"

"No thanks, I'm fine" Sookie said, she glanced at me, "We're both fine"

"Oh go on!" He grinned, "There's cokes in there" He sent the both of us a cheesy smile, he then grabbed our arms trying to pull us in the limo. I tried fighting, but this guy was strong!

"What the hell!" I yelled as he pushed us, "This is kidnapping!"

"I suggest you let the both of them go" A stern voice came behind the man, "Make a noise and it will be your last"

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I hope you all enjoyed :)**


	24. Shake and Fingerpop Part Two

I sit in the limo with Bill, Sookie and Jessica. The man who was _trying _to get us in the limo was beside Jessica as she was leaning how to glamour, I watched as she did this. She looked so excited and a little cruel, but that was what being a vampire was all about I guess.

"He was sent to abduct one of you" Bill said, "I don't know which one he wanted out of you or Amara but someone knew you were coming"

"Who do you thinks behind it?" Sookie asked, "Vampires?"

"Too sloppy. Maybe that church?"

"They're a church" I scoffed, "Isn't there thing about not hurting people and saving them for god or something?"

"Churches have done much much _worse, _through out history"

* * *

I stood with Sookie and Bill with the receptionist of the hotel, "Okay, so I have you and Miss Sookie Stackhouse in a room with no bed"

"No, we need a bed" Sookie smiled, "Where is Amara staying then?"

"Well we have a light-lockable room with a king sized bed, it's a suite. Double sound proof" The receptionist smiled, "And for Miss Amara Stackhouse, you have another light-lockable room with a king sized bed that Mr Eric Northman will be accompanying you in"

"Um excuse me?" I gasped.

"Yes" She nodded, "He made the arrangements and said that he would be coming in tonight"

"No no, no I-I can't be in a room with _Mr _Eric Northman... is there anything else?" I asked feeling a little stressed, I wouldn't want to be sharing a room with him from the dreams I'd been having!

She clinks through her computer and shakes her head with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry Miss Stackhouse, but no.. there is no other space available"

"Shit" I cursed, I glanced at Sookie and Bill who looked just as worried as I was. I rested my head on my hand that was leaning on the desk, this could not be happening. This could NOT BE HAPPENING. I groaned going to sit with Jessica who was with the man who tried abducting us, she made him shout some pretty rude things through the hotel which made her laugh.

I raised a brow as we each got a key and sent off to our rooms, I watched as Sookie and Bill left with Jessica sighing, why couldn't I just be in an joined room with them like Jessica? Dammit Eric.

I walked into my own suite seeing the view of Dallas on display, I guess Eric liked it big. I wondered if Sookie had a room like this? I walked deeper into the suite with my suitcase travelling behind me, there was a mini fridge stocked with True Blood and alcohol. Alcohol for me obviously, there was a flat screen on the wall and a huge couch which look comfy enough for Eric to sleep on.

I went into the bedroom and dropped my suitcase, the bed was huge! It looked so comfortable as well, I took a peek into the bathroom seeing a big spa bath and huge shower. I sighed sitting on the bed and relaxing, maybe this trip won't be so bad if Eric wasn't in the room for a long time.

I decided to take a shower before I met back up with Sookie, stripping down and relaxing in the hot water made me feel better about everything. The shower had cool buttons which let out have whatever type of soap that you liked, I smirked. Might as well make Eric pay for everything.

When I got out I put my panties and bra on and put a white robe on over, I walked out into the living room seeing Eric standing there.

"Hello Amara" He purred as he looked down at my body, he had a small bag in his hand, "I guess we're roomies"

I swallowed staring at him hard, fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N: Quick chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please review :)**


	25. Never Let Me Go Part One

"Eric, we shouldn't be in the same room" I said a little nervous as he eyed me up, he smirked as he took in my appearance.

"I think we should" He replied, "Due to visions you are having about the vampire that is missing"

"Godric" I narrowed my eyes, "His name is Godric"

"I know" He said in an almost sad tone? He walks slowly around the arm chair and approaches me. I wrap my robe tighter around me as he nears, "So... how did you sleep last night?" He licked his lips.

I flared my nostrils as I breathed in, "Fine" I replied sternly as I took a step back, "A few nightmares but nothing to dwell on"

He raised his brows as he looked amused, "Oh don't worry... the dreams seem to get more _erotic _as the blood runs deeper" I swallowed as he took a step closing the gap between us, "We have a bond now you and I. And as you hate to admit it, I know you're attracted to me" His voice made my arms spike up with shivers, his hand tugged on the front of my robe pulling it apart and revealing my bra and panties.

_Amara... get out of there _

I stared up at him as he took in my body.

_He's bad... you will only end up dead _

Pulling myself away from Eric I tighten the string of my robe again, cursing silently in my head I turned around finding Eric smirking in achievement at me. "It won't be long now..." He said in a whisper, "And then you will be _mine" _

His phone rang which pulled us both out of our stare, he gave me one last look and went towards the door and leaving the suite. I let out a deep breath, the things Eric Northman did to me. That voice though, in my head... what was that? It was like my own, but something was different. It was actually telling me what to do, and I could hear it?

Does that make me crazy?

I run my hands over my face and get changed into a blue shirt and black jeans, as I walked into the living room of the suite Eric walked back in with his seductive attitude on. So this was going to be my 'vacation', living with Eric Northman for how ever long I was in this crazy ass town.

"Oh you're changed" He moped as he collapsed on the couch putting his arm over the top, "I was hoping for a show"

I crossed my arms and stare down at him, "Oh now were you?" I glared, "Well that's too bad, you should have brought someone to entertain you while you're here" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the remote.

He growled in response, "Tell me Amara, what am I doing in these dreams of yours?" I ignore him as I flick through channels, this vampire was starting to piss me off. All of a sudden, the remote was out of my hand and I was on my back with Eric on top of me. He tilts his head at me as I let out a deep breath, "I hope I'm filling your every desire..." He licked his lips as his hand runs down my waist, "Because it would be a shame if I wasn't"

"Eric get off me" I breathed barely a whisper.

"Admit it then"

"Admit what?" I scoffed.

"Admit that you have feelings for me"

"No, because it's not true"

"It is"

"Not..."

"Yes"

"No, now leave me alone!" I whined.

He smirked in response, "Or what..."

"Or..." I licked my lips as I run my hands up his chest, "This..." I hoist my knee up knocking him in the shaft which made him groan and fall off me. I quickly stood up staring down at him, "Even though you're a vampire, no man can get through that!"

I laughed as I walked towards my room and shut the door. Eric Northman will never give up, I get into the big bed and sigh as I snuggle deep into the silk sheets. When I finally felt comfortable I closed my eyes and sleep engulfed me.

_I giggled feeling warmth spread between my legs, I let out a squeal as a warm hand traced above my stomach area, kisses were felt on my thigh and I moaned in response. I opened my eyes seeing Eric come out from under the blankets and on top of me, he smirked as he saw my reaction. "Stop fidgeting" He told me, "I can't find a decent vain"_

_I bit my lip as a hand was felt below my breast, his lips were then on mine pulling me into a passionate frenzy make out session. I moaned as Eric's hands went lower and lower, I opened my legs wider for him to rest between, he gripped my thigh and hoisted my leg above his waist._

_"Oh Eric..." I moaned._

"Eric hm?" I woke up feeling a little sweaty and finding Eric sitting on the end of the bed with his usual leather jacket on and watching me with his smirk. "I see that you are enjoying these dreams"

"When will your blood be out of me?" I groaned as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Soon enough" He replied, he sighed as he lied down on the other side of the bed, I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged lightly, "I'm bored and there's nothing for me to do now that everything's in plan, talk to me... tell me about your visions"

I raised a brow, "Are you serious?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Amara... I might want your body, but I also want to know how you think and what you see"

I sighed as I stared at Eric, "Well... it's like I'm seeing myself in other centuries with other people doing other things" I stuttered, "I've had two visions about Godric and I can't describe them... it was me with him but I was a different person..."

He frowned, "When we find Godric he'll have the solution... he is a strong vampire, stronger than myself and most definitely the worthiest of all"

"You speak so highly about him" I shook my head, "Why?"

He looked lost for a second, "He is a sheriff, we all speak highly of each other"

"No," I furrow my brows, "Something's different... when you speak of him, your face changes. It softens"

He sits up, "Don't get into things you don't know about Amara" He told me sternly.

"I'm sorry?" I bit my lip as I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and lowered his eyes, "I guess I just wanna know more about you as well"

We stared at each other for the longest time, it was different. This time, Eric wasn't staring at me for my body; but he was staring at me because of my words. I swallowed and looked away braking our stare, something had changed. We just had a moment and I didn't even realise that was happening, what happened to listening to the voice in my head?

* * *

**A/N: Alot of Amara and Eric moments in here, hope you all enjoyed :)**


End file.
